Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: Faye Arisato and her brother Minato meet up again to start off a new high school life to seeing each other again. Born with powers, this is all about Faye to dream about a boy asking for her help; from the dangers at midnight to stop Shadows and a group of bad people to try to destroy the world, all of this and SEES are on the scene...Who will Faye end up falling in love with?
1. Reunited Siblings

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

(Note: Hi! Its me, Tayla Drago – Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors. I also love playing video games to play...some RPG video games I'm good at. Now I wish to do a different version of Persona 3 of the PSP edition with the female playable character, yep! In other words, the female hero is the main focus of this story name Faye Arisato to visit her brother name Minato Arisato who they were separated after their parents were killed to live from their divorced step-parents; to also go to a school in some club to do something at night time at midnight. Along with a mysterious boy seeing Faye in her dreams to keep her calm to have something to do with her and Minato's past. All about him seeing some of the girls liking Minato and more friendship to love with the boys with Faye, but who will she end up with...? This game version of the girl is better to play to my choice, huh? As my second favorite. Also, the music I hear at times will be from the rock band Disturbed when you image reading this. :) Just wanna let you guys 'who are Persona fans to know about all of this'.)

Tayla: And now...here's something we hope you really like. Now then, on with the story!

Episode #1 – Reunited Siblings

_Time never waits._

_ It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_ however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_ with your heart as your guide..._

From the moonlight in the skies to be full to be shining late at night time for one girl to be sleeping on her way on the train ride to go somewhere as she hears someone calling out to this person...

Mysterious Voice: ...Hello...Please help me...If anyone can hear my voice, please come.

Where was it coming from? This girl looks around to be somewhere else to see someone standing alone and looking scared, for she gets up to this unknown man to try to help help him out.

?: Huh? Who's there...? Who's calling out to me. Hello...? Who are you?

Seeing each other for the man to remain in the shadows to see this girl for them to stare, reach out with their hands, and then...he then leaves inside of the shadows to have this girl caught off guard to be lost on what has happened to this man.

?: He's gone!

Mysterious Voice: Don't worry, we'll meet each other again real soon.

Once he said those words for everything to become brighter all over the area for this girl to see something from a quick flashback to look destroyed in all to end, leaving this teenage girl to wake up to be all a dream, or was it...? But she wasn't the only one, so was another boy to have trouble remembering something from this girl's dreams. Hmm...

Teenage Boy: What was that? Sis...

Anyways, what a busy day to be going on right now. At the terminal station, evening...The station entrance is buzzing with activity...Lots of people to have fun a lot at night time more than the day time after a long week to happen, it comes and goes. Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Female Student: *gasp* *gasp* I just...put it to my head...And pull the trigger...No chickening out...

A female Student holds gun to her head. Then it goes black out the sound of the gun being tossed aside is heard.

Female Student: No...I can't!

Inside the New City passenger train 'Anehazuru' ...

Train Conductor: [Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai...]

It soon flashes an image of a butterfly is seen for this girl name Faye Arisato. Seeing this to also try to remember something, a certain someone she needs to see, and the boy calling out to her, to have trouble believing if it was all real or not.

Train Announcement: [Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure.]

Soon enough, Faye arrives late...It was almost midnight...

Faye: That late already? I better get going.

And soon for the clock strikes to midnight – 12:00 AM, something happens for all of the lights to go off in seconds all over down town.

Dark Hour

Tayla: What's the Dark Hour you ask? The Dark Hour occurs for an hour every night as a time anomaly that takes place during 12:00 AM, and serves as the 25th hour hidden between one day and the next. As the phenomenon takes place, non-Persona users are transmogrified into coffins and remember nothing that happens during the Dark Hour once they awaken. Because of this, the general public is unaware of its existence. It is not clarified what the range of the Dark Hour is and whether or not it appears outside of Japan as a worldwide phenomenon, or if it is exclusive to the timezone of Port Island, though it still appears at Yakushima. If it is a global phenomenon, then it can be assumed that it occurs at midnight for every timezone.

As freaky as it was like this, for Faye to be born with special powers and someone else too in her family 'to be the two of them only as something not normal or right at all'.

Faye: ...? (Something about the atmosphere seems odd...It would probably be best to hurry to the dorm.)

As Faye walk from the station...She notices coffin-like objects lining the deserted city...It's an eerily gigantic moon...From the image-like dream she just saw with the teenage boy for her to hear calling out to Faye was still unknown to remember from the flashes of light, to then arriving to the place for Faye at Gekkoukan High School, of the Iwatodai dorm...

?: You've made it.

Turning around, Faye sees her twin brother who has also arrives to be waiting for his sister Faye name Minato Arisato. Who talks a little to look like he was always down, but he's really caring for Faye to help out to stay close to seeing each other and talking on the computer from time to time, for them to be living in the dorm will be their first. For Minato call Faye 'Sis' and she calls her brother by 'Mino'.

Faye: Mino! It's great to see you again!

Minato: Hello, Sis.

The two hugged it out to be happy to always see each other as much as they can, and more for a year to start off a new high school second year life. It was a few years ago for them to see some terrible fire to kill both their parents for them to live in a foster home until they were adopted by a loving couple who wanted children, but got divorced to have them separated from each other for Faye stayed with her the step mother and the Minato with his step-father. Agreeing to let the siblings still see each other, there was something different on why they were for a year at a special high school they needed to go to and stay at.

Faye: I'm so glad our step parents agreed to hang out. At a dorm home like this one.

This is the dorm mentioned in their admission pamphlets. So, this has to be the place, for them to both double check on it.

Minato: This is it.

Faye: Really? Oh, I guess it is. Just as the paper is saying. Shall we go in, Mino?

Minato: Yes please.

4/6 M Dark Hour

Entering in the building to look dark, Faye soon hears a voice calling out to her only. You see – both Faye and Minato were born with powers to be a bit different to still understand each other; as Faye can see and hear things to no be real 'even in dreams a lot more', while Minato can sense things to be there somewhere to be on high alert about to look weak and sad, but he was much stronger than he appears to be.

Boy's Voice: Welcome.

Faye: Now who's there-?

She looks around the place to see a young boy in stripes to be standing next to Faye for everything in the room looked like time has frozen and things, all but Faye and more for Minato to sense something was there where his sister was standing next to.

Minato: Sis...? (There's this feeling again.)

Unknown Boy: You're late. I've been waiting a long time.

An unknown boy is holding a piece of paper and a pen out to Faye...

Faye: Who? Me...? But I don't know anything about you. (Why do I have a strange feeling that this boy isn't normal at all?)

Unknown Boy: If you want to proceed, my dear, then please sign here. It's a contract. And no worries, your brother's a good kid to be well guarded, it's just us. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions.

Something is written on the paper he's holding out to Faye for her to read it.

Faye: "I choose this fate of mine own free will." OK...?

Below it is a blank to sign Faye's full name...

Tayla: Of course Faye signs the contract.

Faye: I don't know what's going on, but you're not bad to be doing this, so... "Faye Arisato" ...There.

The name of hers has been signed.

Unknown Boy: ...Very well. Faye Arisato...What a beautiful name you have. And I take it that this young man's your brother...? Minato, wasn't it?

Faye: He is. He's the only family member I have ever since our parents pass away.

Unknown Boy: I see...Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins...Until we meet again, Faye.

The unknown boy disappeared, as if he just melted into the darkness...

Faye: He just disappeared.

Minato: Sis!

With time coming back to normal for Minato to check on Faye.

Faye: Mino? I'm fine. Did you see a little boy in stripes somewhere?

Minato: I felt like I sense him in this room and now he's gone, something's not right.

Faye: But nothing happened other than put my name down. Come on, Mino, please lighten up. We just got here and you're already started to panic on me.

Hey, brother and sister kind of feeling to care for one another.

Minato: Sorry...Yeah, we would've known if he was dangerous. Just...Try to be more careful, Sis.

Faye: I'll try.

For them to feel and be normal for Faye was cheerful to stay strong and to be very smart, same with Minato to look shy and calm to be related. Just then, they both hear someone calling out to them.

Unknown Girl: ...Who's there!?

They see another teenage girl who's the same age as them.

Faye: Oh! I thought I felt someone else was in this building.

For this girl, she look shock to see Minato and Faye arriving at the place unharmed.

Unknown Girl: How can you two be...But it's...! Don't tell me...

The girl is holding something that looks like a gun...

Minato: A gun?

Looking worried for them to see someone waving a gun around like it was a toy 'but it wasn't', someone else arrives to stop her.

Other Girl: Wait!

First Girl: ...!

Just in time too.

4/6 M Evening

Once to be dark all over, the lights all over the place come back on. Even from outside and inside it happened...? So weird.

First Girl: The lights...

With that part passed, both Faye and Minato move to their lounges.

Faye: What about them? (Strange, they went off from the time the clock stroke at midnight...)

For Faye and Minato both notice that something was up.

Other Girl: Welcome back, Minato. I'm glad you return here safely.

Minato: I know...I'm back with Sis as promised.

Some help from Minato to live in the area more than Faye to be her first. For this boy, he seem to do a lot of work during his time for Faye comes from the down town part of her home in Japan.

Faye: You have a lot going on, Mino.

Other Girl: I didn't think you'd arrive so late. Just like your brother said, he had told me so much about you, Faye Arisato. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm.

The two shake hands on it.

Faye: Nice to meet you too, Misty. Sorry...but can I call you by that nickname?

Mitsuru: It's fine. Misty...I like it.

Soon the other girl sees Faye up close, for Minato to already known of the two girls already, just new to the dorm.

First Girl: ...Who's she?

Mitsuru: She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign Faye here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm.

Like Minato was in his own dorm of the boys' room, so will Faye to be all set to go.

Minato: And Sis's things have arrived just fine.

First Girl: ...But is it okay for her to be here?

That won't be any trouble with Faye or to Mitsuru to not worry so much.

Faye: Why wouldn't it be?

Mitsuru: I guess we'll see...This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you and your brother, Faye.

Now both Faye and Yukari shake on it next for her to somehow like Minato a lot without him noticing so much to see her as a friend to still care about.

Yukari: ...Hi, I'm Yukari.

Faye: Hi, Yukari. Ah, quick question and I'm sorry for to ask you about it, but...Why do you have a gun?

For Faye to ask Yukari about her having a gun in her hands 'and to be completely new to Minato', this leaves her o be left speechless of confusion.

Yukari: Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby...Well, not a hobby, but...

Faye and Minato: A hobby?

That was it to just say it and leave it be.

Mitsuru: You know how it is these days...It's for self-defense. You should know, Faye, it's normal these days. Same here, Minato, there's nothing to worry about. It's not a real gun, of course. It's getting late. Faye, you'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night. Minato, you say good night to your sister, she needs to sleep in her own room and you have yours.

Doing so, Faye goes up to her room for Minato does the same to feel no more danger in the building to then go to his.

Minato: Have a good night sleep, Sis.

Faye: You too, Mino, good night.

For Mitsuru leaves and Yukari shows Faye up to her room next.

Yukari: Good night, Minato. Oh...I'll show you the way. Follow me, Faye.

Dormitory, 3rd floor hallway, at the furthest door...For Yukari shows Faye's own room to be a nice one in this type of dorm both she and Minato will be staying in.

Faye: Up stairs for me.

Yukari: This is it...Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall.

Faye: So I've notice too.

Yukari: So, any questions?

Something was on Faye's mind from the two boys she saw to tell Yukari about some contract she signed when she and Minato arrived.

Faye: Ah, yeah...I signed a contract when I came in...

But she didn't know what Faye was talking about.

Yukari: Huh? What's this about a contract?

Yeah, you see? Yukari doesn't seem to know what Faye was talking about.

Faye: No sign-in papers at all...? (So only Mino and I felt something for me to see the boy a lot more than Misty and Yukari.)

Getting back to moving into the dorm room next...

Yukari: Um...Faye, can I ask you something?

Faye: Sure, shoot.

Yukari: On your way here from the station, was everything okay?

Only to see the lights to be going off and that was it until she arrived with Faye's brother too.

Faye: Yeah, it was fine. What do you mean?

Yukari: I see...Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going...

Before leaving, to have Faye left confused on what Yukari asked her that odd question.

Faye: OK...

Yukari: Um...I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night.

And from there, Yukari walked down the stairs...Leaving Faye to see in front of her was the assigned room of hers...Opening the door, she sees it looking nice for her things to be all there; a small fridge, a sink, with a shower outside and toilet and sink of course, a mirror, closet, a book shelf, a bed, a desk with a computer and a lamp, a chair, a TV, a wallpaper, window curtains to all look nice. For Faye gets settled in to unpacking her other things to getting cleaned up and going to sleep to start off her school day tomorrow. Minato was all set to do some things during after school hours to settle in, leaving Faye to be next.

Faye: Now it's bed time. (I didn't see anything bad. Just a man calling for help, seeing things to get weird at night times, and seeing a little boy who asked me to write down his name...I don't know what else to think about but to feel anything bad in seconds, both Mino and I have a special gift ever since that day. I want to use it for good. Somehow, I just want to know if that man I saw was real or a dream.

Hard to say what was what right now...Soon, Faye calls it a night to go to bed to not stop thinking about the boy to see again who needed her help, but will it happen again? Who's to say. Like it? Who will Faye end up falling in love with? Please let me know and I'll do more of these later on, promise. :)


	2. Igor, ruler of the Velvet Room

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #2 – Igor, ruler of the Velvet Room

4/7 Tu Early Morning

A fine morning for Faye got plenty of sleep, to still be thinking about the mysterious boy, or two of them she has meant with since her arrival.

Faye: (What a night that was yesterday...I'm still thinking about the boy I saw, it felt real, but...It's hard to tell if it really was...)

Hard to know what Faye tries to believe in...Just then, someone knocks on your room door.

Yukari: It's Yukari. Are you awake?

Faye: I am, Yukari, good morning!

Yukari: Good morning to you too, Faye. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-sempai asked me to take you to school since Minato's already up too. Are you ready to go?

She was lucky to already be up and ready to get going.

Faye: Totally!

Yukari: Okay. Then let's go.

Once they both got dress, shower, ate something, and clean up to leave afterwards for Yukari rides on the train with both Faye and Minato to getting to their high school. Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"...

Minato: This will take us to our school, Sis.

Faye: It's nice to travel a lot like this.

An easy trip to get where they needed to go.

Yukari: We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet of your last schools wasn't like that, huh?

For some had to take separated schools...

Faye: It was a bit hard since we didn't go a lot since our step-parents separated to see each a lot a while back.

Yukari: I'm sorry...But you two are together now, right? That's what matter the most as brother and sister. Besides, this is my favorite part...when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!

Faye: Huh...? Yeah! You're right, I do see it! (So this is Gekkoukan High.)

Arriving at the high school for Minato was back to learn and do some after school programs and Faye sees what it looks like up close.

Minato: This is the place.

A nice area for all the boys and girls students all gather.

Female Student: Morning.

Minato: Hello.

Some of the students already know about Minato and Yukari.

Yukari: Morning! Well, here we are...Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here, Faye! Let's get inside.

Holding hands for Faye was having Yukari guide her. Inside the school...

Minato: I have to get to class. Sis, you'll do fine. Have a good first day.

Faye: Same here, Mino. See ya.

Once he left, it was Yukari's turn to make sure that Faye can get through the rest of the day.

Yukari: See ya, Minato! Anyways, Faye. You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?

Faye: Just one. Where do I find which classroom I'm in?

Good thing Yukari knows her way around already.

Yukari: I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either. Hey...About last night...Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?

From her having a gun out of nowhere...?

Faye: About the gun...? I won't tell, but may I ask why?

But instead, Yukari leaves to get to her class.

Yukari: Maybe we'll talk more about it back at the drome, I promise...See ya later.

Faye: OK...?

A nice looking type of building to have good students there to be different, huh? And other teachers too. First hearing two students to be talking to each other...

Angry Girl: Hey, Kaz...Why are you wearing your P.E. uniform?! School just started! You really oughtta find somewhere to change into some normal clothes!

Tracked-Suited Guy: Ehh, I guess...Okay, okay, fine. Quit glaring at me like that...Hey, where's the bulletin board with the homerooms posted...?

Angry Girl: It's RIGHT THERE! You're in Class F, Kaz. I'm in a different homeroom, so I can't keep an eye on you... *sigh* I worry about you sometimes.

Then Faye looks at the poster on what it was saying on the wall, seeing a small part with her name on it.

Faye: (Let's see here...There's me, "Faye Arisato" - Class F", and there's Yukari Takeba who's on the list too. I think we're in the same class.)

Walking around some more to hear a older male teacher to be talking to himself and just standing down the hallways.

Apparent Teacher: Hmph. Kids these days don't know how to show respect for their elders. We're their teachers. We've lived longer than them. But Moriyama and her gang to pull that on me at the very beginning of the term...

Someone else was talking to this person next.

Vendor: ...I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go. It's time to place my order.

Apparent Teacher: Even YOU'RE shooing me away? Some way to start the school year...I don't think my nerves can take this.

Vendor: Alright, I get it. You want me to order more of those cream-filled breads you like so much, right? You could have just asked...

Okay, I guess some people can be very weird. Even more from the upper floors for Faye to go to next, seeing a teacher and a student to be talking to each other – two more males.

Helmeted Man: Do you see? Every man must have the passionate samurai spirit within him! At our school, we encourage our students to think like samurai in order to accomplish great things!

Foreign Student: Zat's fantastic! Ze teachings of bushido are important zen as zey are now!

Helmeted Man: Yes, yes, yes! You may not be a native of this land, but the spirit of the samurai flows through you just the same!

And let's not forget another female student to be finding her way around as well.

Wandering Student: Hm...? Strange, it says this is the library here...But I was just in one down the hall...Was that just another classroom?

Finding her way around the school, Faye finally makes it at the faulty office to see her teacher to help her get started.

Faculty Office

Teacher: Oh, are you the new student? 11th grade, correct?

The teacher is flipping through pages in a file...

Faye: Yes I am.

Teacher: Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places...Further from your brother, correct? Let's see...In 1999...That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-*gasp* I'm sorry...I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. It must've been hard to be apart for you and your brother to live with your step-parents to get through one year, huh? But there's no need to worry, you'll like it here. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school.

The two shake hands to be introduce to one another.

Faye: Nice to meet you, Ms. Toriumi!

Ms. Toriumi: Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you two siblings. Have you seen the classroom assignments, Ms. Arisato? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me.

Before another year can start, a meeting welcoming ceremony begins first before class can start for other students.

Auditorium

No offense, but this guy's speeches is a bit boring being the principal and all.

Principal: As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means...

The Principal continues on with his speech...

Faye: ...? (Other people are talking during this speech.)

It was there that Faye can hear the students around you whispering about something...

Whispering Classmate: I heard we got a transfer student. It's Ariosto's sister.

Smirking Classmate: Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari.

Two guys were already talking about Faye to make her feel a bit shy, only for a male teacher to stop them from talking.

Teacher from Another Class: I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class...

Ms Toriumi: Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!

It doesn't seem like the rumors will stop anytime soon...

Faye: (And this going to be a long day...Two bad those boys aren't the one I've seen.)

4/7 Tu After School

Homeroom was over from the long speech from the principal, Faye's first after-school session is about to begin...

Student's Voice: 'Sup, dude!?

She then sees a male student coming up to Faye to see someone talking to her, being another boy.

Faye: Oh! Hi there. Do you need something?

Friendly Student: Haha, you look like a deer in headlights.

Faye: Deer? Who are you?

Friendly Student: Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya, cutie. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid...So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day.

I think Junpei was trying to hit on Faye to feel a bit weird.

Faye: Ah, hi there, Junpei, I'm Faye Arisato.

Junpei: Oh! Minato's sister, right? Faye...What a pretty name you have.

Just then, Yukari jumps in to stop Junpei from hitting on Faye, for he loves some cute girls to go out with him.

Yukari: *sigh* At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?

Junpei: What? But, I was just bein' friendly.

For Yukari to know Junpei a lot to get along...in a weird type of friendship way.

Yukari: If you say so. Anyway, Faye, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?

That and Minato to be doing some work there to see his sister at times.

Faye: I'm surprise to see Mino at times and you guys, so this will be fun. So yeah, I know. (Already I'm getting hit on by a lot of guys...)

Yukari: Funny, huh?

For Junpei to call out to Yukari to not feel left out.

Junpei: Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun! By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side...The whole class was buzzing about you.

Yep, Junpei sure is a ladies man.

Faye: We just met to be friends is all, Junpei.

Yukari: Ugh...Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it and so is Minato, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that? ...Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?

She leaves for Yukari too does some school work like Minato to some archery class to be good at it, sometimes she gives Junpei a hard time.

Faye: Ah, Yukari...Could you be nice to Junpei please?

Yukari: Just a heads up, Faye, watch out for Junpei trying to hit on you. He's not your type to have a cuter boyfriend than this guy is.

Ouch, now that has to be a bit harsh there, huh?

Junpei: What is she, your nanny...? Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here

to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about

it! You know, Faye, if you want to go out with me...

Faye: I see why Yukari's a bit hard on you, but I like to be friends. So thanks.

Junpei: No prob! My door's always open. So to speak. I can handle being a friend with you, as cute as your are, Faye, we're going to have a fun school year together.

As the hours went by for Faye to introduce herself in class to do well on her first day and seeing Minato at times to be doing to same thing, it was going well.

Faye: (A new friend and a new year of school for me. This should be fun.)

...Hours later once school was all done for today, Junpei caught up to Faye in the halls and persuaded her into letting him walk you back to the dorms.

Junpei: Whoa, check out the jocks on their run...Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?

Faye: No...Only for Mino does some track team and paper works only.

Junpei: Well, you're in luck, Faye. Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while.

Faye made small talk with Junpei while walking back...

Faye: Well, I'll see what I find then.

Evening

Faye and Minato both go back to their own rooms. Later, at the dormitory lounge...A young man walked down the stairs as Mitsuru was reading a book...

Confident Student: I'm going out for a bit.

Mitsuru: ...Hm?

Confident Student: Have you seen the newspapers lately?

Mitsuru: ...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome...I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but...

Confident Student: Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time...

Mitsuru: You have a one-track mind...Will you be okay on your own?

Confident Student: Don't worry, I'm just getting a little practice.

He then leaves.

Mitsuru: *sigh* This isn't a game, Akihiko...

What was that all about?

4/8 W Morning and Evening

The next day, as Faye does her best to pass through her school days from morning to the afternoon to study well like Minato was in Ms. Toriumi's class to be please with Faye's smart. Also, to help out Junpei pass class as well.

Junpei: Thanks, Faye, you're a real life saver.

Faye: You're quite welcome, Junpei.

More to learn in the next few hours to go.

Toriumi: Good, Arisato. Now moving on to our next topic...

Doing well for Faye to be fine in her school days at times.

Evening

The dormitory lounge...Yukari and Minato were already there, talking with an unfamiliar man and for Faye to arrive in the room at the right time for some of them were accepting her.

Minato: Sis is here.

Yukari: Oh, she's back.

For Faye to see her brother sitting with Yukari and someone else who looks a bit older than the others.

Faye: Hi there, Mino. And you too, Yukari. (Oh! Someone's also here.)

He seems to be in important from the way he dresses and having glasses on.

Sophisticated Gentleman: So, this is our new guest...Good evening.

Faye sits down with the others.

Faye: And good evening to you as well, sir.

The man introduces himself to Faye, for his name is Shuji Ikutsuki. Another introduction in mind for another character here.

Ikutsuki: My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki" ...Hard to say, isn't it?

Hard to make a joke, Faye just smiles to go along with it.

Faye: Not really. If you don't mind me calling you just by your first name.

Minato: Mr. Chairman doesn't mind one bit, Sis.

Ikutsuki: Not at all, Ms. Faye Arisato, correct? Your brother's been helping me out ever since the new year started for three months before you arrived. Now as I was saying from before...That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes...I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?

Nothing too big besides having a dream of a young man calling out to Faye so much, if she tells Shuji or the others about it...Well, it'll be hard to explain if it's real or not to them. But not to her.

Faye: No, not really thank you. (Yeah, saying about a man calling for help for me to answer to will be harder to explain.)

Moving on then...Besides being welcome in, learning about the drones of this entire building to be a school club in the day time and their serious missions at night time; and thought to be seeing weird things to be nothing to worry about at all other than one thing on Faye's mind.

Ikutsuki: Then, I hope you have a successful school year and your brother. Now, if you'll excuse me...You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the book work"!

He was trying to work hard with the others to having trouble saying things.

Minato: If you say so, Mr. Chairman.

Ikutsuki: ... Please forgive the bad pun. *chuckle*

After leaving for Yukari and Minato go along with Shuji's jokes and Faye doesn't say anything at all. The man was trying really hard.

Yukari: ...Sorry, Faye, you'll get used to his lame jokes.

Faye: I'll keep that in mind, thanks.

Later, Faye and the others go to sleep.

Minato: Please sleep well, Sis. (Whatever it is you're thinking about right now, please be careful.)

It would seem Minato has powers just like Faye does since they're brother and sister to have a special gift they were both born with. Later, at a certain room in the dormitory...For Mitsuru and Shuji were watching on Faye sleeping. What for? Kind of feels wrong to do, but in case with them to have very good reasons why.

Ikutsuki: Working hard? So, how's she doing?

Mitsuru: Faye went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's...?

Ikutsuki: Well, let's wait and see for now...The Dark Hour is approaching.

Meanwhile, in a back alley of Tatsumi Port Island for something was going down with man to be all alone at night time like this...Kind of dumb to do too in some areas can be dangerous.

Man Listening to the Radio: *sigh* This sucks.

Upbeat music is playing from the radio that the man threw away...

Radio DJ: [KJ Radio presents, The Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits!]

Just then, something plays on the radio itself to be a type of commercial.

Radio Announcer: [This program is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics, Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them. The time is now midnight.]

Dark Hour

Once the clock stroke at midnight, the area was showing mysterious blood all over the walls of the building, but that's not all. The man who was listening to the radio was still out to have something bad happen to his entire body to bleed out all over.

Man Listening to the Radio: ...Huh?... What the...? Wh...What's happening to me...?...A...A...Aaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaagh!

And he was dead after the nightmare to happen in real life. It could only mean trouble. Back at a certain room in the dormitory for both Shuji, Mitsuru, and Yukari check on Faye was doing to still be sleeping. For Minato to already be aware of this, was he okay for the others he was working for to spy on her sister like this?

Ikutsuki: Hmm...She's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and it oblivious to all that occurs.

This must be big news for them to see Faye was special somehow.

Yukari: Then, she must be...

Ikutsuki: As you can see, Faye's retained her human form. She's asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not she has the potential. Although, she must...If she didn't, they would've preyed on her by now. And like her brother Minato, they're both must be gifted with a special powers from one of their family's side to have something like this not affect them at all.

This was really big news, even to Yukari's surprise.

Yukari: Scary...For both Minato and Faye.

Ikutsuki: In any case, we should continue to monitor her for a few more days.

Sounds like a plan there.

Mitsuru: Yes, Sir.

Yukari: I feel kinda bad, though, spying on her like this... (Please forgive me, Minato.)

I think this was still part of their job...With Faye sleeping to not stop thinking about the strange boy, to then be hearing another mysterious voice to be calling out to Faye, and now another one? What was going on here?

Unknown Voice: ...Master...Master Faye Arisato...

Velvet Room

Waking up to not be in her own room, but in a dream world to be in some type of room to be moving from a big elevator type of door. Faye looks around from entering in the door to see the elevator moving, the clock turning weirdly, and some man sitting all alone in his office-type of weird room. The main character throughout the entire Persons series here.

Faye: Huh? "Master Faye Arisato"? What is this place? Who's calling out to me...? (Oh, another weird dream I'm in to look and feel all too real.)

She then sees the old man to be talking to Faye to get her attention. As two others in blue 'to be related' watch from afar who were also important later on. One was Elizabeth and the other was her brother Theodore. I promise. To be in a Velvet Room like this version and the main man himself – Igor.

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.

Faye: (An old man with a long nose who runs a room like this...? The Velvet Room.) Ah, hello to you too, Igor. I'm Faye Arisato. Were you the one calling out to me?

He says so to also give Faye a nickname for her.

Igor: That I was, Dream Girl. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place...

The paper Faye signed at the dorm is lying before Igor...

Faye: I signed this. (But what's it doing in a world like this to be a dream to be all too real?)

From the beginning when Faye entered in the room for the boy ask to sign her name and she did for Igor to have it this time.

Igor: Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You, Dream Girl, are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. And sometimes so will your brother who has the same powers as you do. You're brother and sister with the same gift. I only ask one thing in return...that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make.

Offering the key for Faye to come back to the Velvet Room at any time, same with Minato who already has one himself. Already, huh?

Faye: (So Mino has one too like me...? If that's true, then he might hear me out since we have the same powers somehow.) I understand.

She accepts Igor's gift to hold on to the key.

Igor: Hold on to this...

Obtained Velvet Key for Faye and Minato to have the same thing.

Faye: I will. ("Dream Girl"...?)

Igor: There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you are properly introduced to them both. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again, Dream Girl...

Strange for Faye to return to sleep in her room for Minato to wake and sense something out from his sister, so did two other siblings in blue uniform to see not only Minato's return 'somehow to have the key already', but for Faye now since she signed a contract to come back to the Velvet Room of Igor's at anytime.

4/9 Th Early Morning.

For Faye felt like had another strange dream to be very different...

Faye: Huh? Was it...? Oh, I have the key. I guess it was real. And Igor calling me "Dream Girl". (If that's the case, then I think I can ask the strange man next time about the boy in my other dreams. Even Mino. I want...No, I have to learn more about all of this.)

Hearing her brother calling out to Faye 'to be sensing a whole lot more on his end just like his sister was'.

Minato: Faye, please be ready to leave to school in a bit.

Getting up to take care of everything else before leaving, Faye has to make it through school first before doing anything else first.

Faye: Coming, Mino! (Right. Get through school first, then we'll talk.)

Smart move there, Faye, and she and Minato will have a good talk, but for now...It's time to go to school. Liking this so far? More to come next time for two siblings to have far more than their own powers and for one thing going on with Faye the most on what's about to come real soon.


	3. Faye and Minato Arisato

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #3 - Faye and Minato Arisato

Going to school for Faye to get there and Minato for them to talk to each other later on, as Junpei cuts in to talk to the siblings.

Junpei: Minato, yo! How's it going? And Faye, hello there...

Faye: Ah, hi Junpei...

Moving his note book to place it on Junpei's shirt to know of his distance to get a bit too close to his sister.

Minato: Too close, Junpei.

Junpei: Hey, come on. I'm just playing. We can still be friends only if even you have a cute sister. I wouldn't anything bad at all.

As much as Junpei's himself to be a bit silly, he does mean well for Yukari can be a bit rude to him, but not to Minato. He''s a caring person to make a lot of friends to be a bit popular for some girls to love him a lot. Who does he love than caring for his friends? Hmmm...From early in the morning to learn a lot from Mr. Ekoda in his classic lecture learning for Faye to ace it well.

Mr. Ekoda: More to learn, student, so do pay attention in class thank you.

4/9 Th After School

Faye meets Yukari at the shoe boxes and decided to go back together.

Paulownia Mall...

Faye: This is some nice mall.

Yukari: Have you come here before, Faye?

Faye: Afraid not, Yukari, this is my first time here. I like this type of mall. It's huge...

Thanks to Yukari to give Faye a tour around the entire building of the mall itself.

Yukari: A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There is a karaoke box and a CD shop. Oh, and a really great cafe, too! There's also a nightclub, but that's kinda not for us yet. Come on, Faye, we'll get you some clothes and school things. You're going to need them.

Faye: Right. Let's get some shopping done.

The Paulownia Mall is crowded with students on their way back from school. But it was enough for Faye and Yukari to buy a few things before leaving the mall until they come back next time. Getting back the drone for Faye was feeling fine to place some things in her new room for Minato to help his sister out.

Mitsuru: Looks like Faye's fitting in nicely.

This has Minato blushing when she said that...Huh?

Minato: Yes, she is.

With Faye feeling a bit tired to head to her room next, Minato joins with his sister to have a nice sibling talk.

Faye: Mino, listen...

Minato: Sorry, Sis, but I wish to talk to you about something else. Do you have a minute?

She does for Faye can rely on her brother Minato to tell him about the dream she's been having in her sleep of a young boy like their age to ask for Faye's help only 'as Minato to be feeling out just like her', to also go to the Velvet Room for them both in a dream to get a key and seeing Igor in person. And that's all Faye could explain to Minato for him to believe in her. A lot to talk about and some to keep to themselves 'for the time being'.

Faye: And that's all I remember. Between you and me, Mino, we both have the same powers somehow. I thought it was made up when we were kids, but it all seem real.

Yeah, they've been in a accident to lose both their parents both for Minato and Faye were alive. Soon to have some type of strange powers to slowly grow little by little...Somehow it took Minato a while when he started this group to now having Faye join in for her powers to start to grow ever since she arrived.

Minato: I've notice when I join the group, believe me.

Faye: I see...So do you believe me?

Minato: I do. Whoever this person is, I'm surprise he called out to you. I felt something, only for him to find someone like you are, Sis. Do you know why?

Faye: No, I don't. But maybe Igor from the Velvet Room might. I'll try asking him the next time I go back in a dream. So weird...I think between that and using this key to find the door to it.

For Faye to show Minato her key, and so does he.

Minato: Same here. I'll look up anything I can for you. And if anything, Sis...Please stay safe.

Faye: From what? Are their others like us?

Minato: I'll explain tomorrow. I promise. Please get some sleep when you're doing placing everything else in your room. Good night. (Please forgive me, Sis.)

Leaving for Minato to not tell Faye about everything else yet, but he will soon enough. He wants to, but couldn't by Shuji and Mitsuru's orders to do anything he can to protect his sister.

Faye: Okay, good night then, Mino. (Something was on his mind just now. By keeping me out of something to be less important, but it is. I...No, we both know of it.)

A lot to be going on. As Faye puts her things out to fit in her room to then getting late to go to sleep for another Dark Hour to strike at midnight happens again.

4/9 Th Dark Hour

At a certain room in the dormitory...As Shuji, Yukari, and Mitsuru continued to watch on Faye to be sleeping the whole night through as she look and felt normal.

Ikutsuki: ...How is Faye?

Mitsuru: ...The same as last night.

From seeing Faye again like this and Minato reporting back about everything he knows of so far 'and keeping the other secret to himself'.

Ikutsuki: Hmm..Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first just like her brother was a little...Memory loss...disorientation...But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms.

She was a bit different than what Minato has.

Yukari: But...we're treating her like a guinea pig.

Yeah, Yukari makes a very good point to feel bad spying on Faye like this and same with Minato as well.

Ikutsuki: I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard Faye's in your class along with her brother too...Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? A female classmate, at that.

Yukari: Yeah, I guess. But, still...

An emergency call from outside rang through the room...

Mitsuru: Command room...Is that you, Akihiko?

On the job outside and Minato too as he's on portal, Akihiko alerts the other members the bad news.

Akihiko's Voice: You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk...It's chasing me...Minato's trying his best to lend me a hand right now! I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there.

This could be trouble.

Minato: We got company...!

Yukari: Does that mean...he's bringing that thing here!?

Mitsuru: Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now, We'll prepare for battle!

Since Shuji couldn't fight, he stays behind as the others who could do their best.

Ikutsuki: ...R-Right! Be careful!

Akihiko enters the dorm and slams the door for Minato keeps it lock to keep guard, the best he could do for now.

Akihiko: Go...! I'll be fine.

Minato: I got your back, Akihiko, stay strong.

Although he was badly hurt, Akihiko was lucky enough to still be alive.

Akihiko: Agh...!

Mitsuru: Akihiko! Thank you, Minato, we'll take it from here.

For the girls help Akihiko out while Minato covers for all three of them.

Akihiko: I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised...It'll be here any second.

No time to be joking around at a time like this!

Mitsuru: This is no time to joke around!

Seeing from outside of the room for Shuji to arrive next, they see what 'or who' they were dealing with to not be so normal at all.

Ikutsuki: It's one of them, Akihiko?

Akihiko: Yes, but not an ordinary one-

Something slams into the door.

Yukari: Ahh! What the...!? ...You've gotta be kidding me!

The four seem to already know what they were dealing with...Trouble to not be normal at all.

Mitsuru: Mr. Chairman, please head for the comman room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake Faye up! Then, escape out the back with Minato.

In a hurry, Minato gets to work right away.

Yukari: But, what about you two?

Mitsuru: We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight.

Sorry, dude. Weak or not, he wants to fight back.

Akihiko: Like I had a choice! What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!

Yukari: I-I'm going!

And hurry, more trouble was breaking in to have him worry about his sister's safety.

Minato: (Sis!)

In Faye's room...She awakens by a loud noise to jump out of her bed.

Faye: Huh? What...? I wonder what's happening outside. I better have a look.

About to leave the room, she hears Yukari banging at her door to go up to her friend to save. That was fast.

Yukari: Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!

Already to feel out more danger for Yukari to be very worried.

Faye: Yukari! (Something's going on. From the noise and Yukari rushing to my room like this...)

Yukari: I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!

Faye: Okay!

Yukari: Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door, your brother's waiting for us! Wait! ...Take this, just in case.

Yukari handed Faye a long, thin implement...It seems to be a naginata.

Faye: Is this a real gun?

Like before to be no ordinary gun at all.

Yukari: Okay, let's go! Follow me!

Dormitory, 1st floor, at the rear entrance for Yukari leads Faye out to safety on what's to come. They keep on running without stopping...

Yukari: Alright, we should be safe now-

A beeping sound is heard for Faye to hear it and Yukari answers it.

Mitsuru's Voice: Takeba, do you read me!?

Yukari: Y-Yes! I hear you!

Mitsuru's Voice: Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko or Minato saw!

Not from the first one, but something else to be far more bad?

Yukari: What!?

Something bangs against the door.

Faye: Who's there?!

Yukari: *gasp* L-Let's pull back!

Faye: I feel something not normal happening...! But okay, Yukari, I'll follow you! (Mino, please be safe.)

2nd floor...

A sound of something shattering is heard.

Yukari: What was that!?

Faye: What is?

Footsteps are heard.

Yukari: It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!

The dormitory rooftop as the two make it there, while Minato races to go up top of the roof right away...Yukari locks the door with her and Faye escaping on whatever was chasing after the two.

Faye: I need to hear everything that's been happening when this is over please...

Yukari: *sigh* The door's locked. I think we're safe for now...

Just then, something was growling.

Yukari: ...!?

Faye: Now what?

A Shadow climbs up the edge of the roof with many arms to be holding lots of swords.

Tayla: There are known as Maya or Mayas...

Persona # 1 - Maya

The Maya shadows resemble black blobs with arms and a mask sticking out. They are similar to the Arcana Magician, only smaller and with less arms. They wear a mask on their "face" in the middle of their body. The very first enemy the protagonist encounters is of this type. However, they do not appear as enemies in the said game. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Hanged Man.

Yukari: You gotta be kidding me...! It climbed up the wall...!?

Faye: Please tell me this is a movie set...! (Whatever's happening? I feel something dark and wicked about this thing!)

It was not a movie, this Shadow Maya is very real. Hurry, Minato!

Command room

Back inside of the building, for the other three see of the Shadow danger for both Yukari and Faye were trapped.

Akihiko: There! They're on the roof!

Mitsuru: That gigantic Shadow...Just what is it we're dealing with!?

Akihiko: ...Let's go, Mitsuru!

How can Akihiko still fight from the injuries he just got?

Ikutsuki: Wait!

Rooftop

The only way to getting out of this mess, was for Yukari to fight back against this Shadow and to protect Faye of the danger.

Yukari: Believe me, Faye, it's very real. That's the thing that attacked this place...We call them Shadows! O-Oh yesh...I have to fight...I...I can summon mine...No problem...Here goes...!

Yukari points the gun to her head and is attacked by the shadow.

Faye: No Yukari!

Minato arrives too late to see Yukari was down for the count.

Minato: Yukari! Sis, get out of there now!

But the gun slides towards Faye who shoots herself with it.

Faye: (No. No, I can't let this Shadow hurt Yukari or Mino...! I have to fight back by using this gun...) P-P-P-Persona...

Saying those words which came to mind to not scare Faye to shoot herself with a gun, to summon something out of it of a woman thing...

Orpheus: Thou art I...and I art thou...

Tayla: Persona # 2 – Orpheus

In Greek mythology, Orpheus was the son of Thracian king Oeagrus and the muse Calliope (some versions have Orpheus' father as the god Apollo). Apollo, fond of Orpheus, gave him a small golden lyre, which he quickly mastered. Taught to sing verses by his mother, Orpheus was so skilled at making music that he was called "Master of Strings" and "Father of Songs", capable of such music that even rocks and animals would be compelled to dance.

Upon the death of his wife Eurydice, Orpheus was so distraught that his mournful singing brought nymphs and gods to tears. Traveling to the underworld, he used his music to soften the hearts of Hades and Persephone, who allowed him to bring his wife back to the upper world on the condition that he walk in front and not look back until they had both arrived on the surface. In his anxiety, Orpheus forgot his warning and looked back when he alone had reached the surface, and saw his wife vanish, this time forever.

At the time of his death, Orpheus had become an apostate, spurning all gods save for Apollo, whom he thanked for his golden lyre. For this he was ripped apart by Dionysian Maenads (although according to other versions, he is ripped apart for refusing to participate in their drunken (and often cannibalistic) orgies, on account of remaining committed to his lost lover), only his head and lyre remaining. His head floated down the Hebrus, continuing to sing sad songs until it was buried on the island of Lesbos, while his lyre was carried to the sky by the muses and placed among the stars.

True to his legend, Orpheus is the archetypal musician in literacy and lore, and he stands for foolish human folly (for turning back out of doubt) as well as sacrifice (for dying for Eurydice).

So strong to release and from hearing Faye's screams and falls down to her knees. For the strange boy gives Faye the power she needed to win, for Minato to sense something from his sister to do the same thing for his powers to be awaken too.

Minato: Sis...! Right, if she can do then so can I.

From Faye and Minato to summon theirs to have two of a male and female Orpheus to work together, protect the two siblings, and kill off the Maya Shadow in seconds until there was nothing else of it. Nicely done. Once that was done to go away next, Minato was weak, but tired to help out Yukari to aid Faye next to go out cold 'but not before sensing the whole thing out'.

Faye: Yes...We did it...

The two changed Personas both defeated the Shadow with the mysterious boy in the shadows leave afterwards for Faye to see it all and Minato as well.

Minato: Incredible...! (Sis, now I see what's going on. And now you've awaken like I have to learn more about this soon enough.)

Command Room

As for the other three witness it all happen on the screen to be saved.

Mitsuru: ...!

Akihiko: What on earth was that...!?

Ikutsuki: ...

The sudden swell of power has subsided...For the two male and female Orpheus regained its original form.

Faye and Minato have obtained a new Persona!

And then the two Orpheus disappears.

Yukari: Is it over...? Minato?

Another sound is heard.

Minato: Get back.

Yukari: ...!? It's still moving...!

A piece of the "Shadow" is heading for Yukari as Minato tries running to her rescue...

Yukari: No...G-Get away from me!

Faye tries to get back up with enough power to have left to save Yukari and Minato...for two more to be shown and to split out of one.

Tayla: Persona # 3 - Cowardly Maya

From being hidden on the floors to move fast and grab hold with their long arms to strike. (Sorry, I'll do what I can explain some of it.)

Faye: Stop! Leave my brother and Yukari alone!

Faye having a new weapon of One-Handed Swords 'like Minato has' to be fast and strong mix in with her Persona, she manages to defeat the two Shadows. The monsters are gone...It seems both Minato and Yukari were safe, too...

Faye: ...I guess I don't know my own strength...And the man from my dreams saved us...

Nice job! But Faye then felt exhausted for her to be losing consciousness...She collapses.

Yukari: *gasp* Are you okay!? Come on...! Please...! Can you hear me!? Answer me!

Panicking a lot, Minato checks on Faye to feel fine but tired to have him carry his sister to somewhere to get treated right away.

Minato: She's fine, Yukari, Sis is just tired. Please help me get her to rest somewhere safe.

Yukari: I'm so happy...Oh! Right, I'll help.

A lot of new power to be awaken for Minato a lot more and Faye to be special, does take a lot out of you now doesn't it? Yep.

Velvet Room

Another visit in the Velvet Room for Faye to be in a dream-like state again after awaken to her new powers for Minato makes sure that she was fine to leave next after talking to Igor. At least she'll feel fine once she's rested up. Other than being the room again, for Igor has been waiting for Faye to come around.

Faye: This is... the "Velvet Room," was it...?

She got that part right...

Igor: It's so nice to see you again.

Faye: (Mino was here just now...) Hello, Igor. Good to see you again. What happened?

Igor: Easy now, your brother just came to check on you to look just fine. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power." I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your and his calling. That power is called a Persona...It is a manifestation of your psyche. Two siblings having the same gift, but some small differences.

Faye: Persona?

A lot to learn about what Persona was for Igor to explain to Faye next 'since Minato already knows all about it'.

Igor: A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli...You, Dream Girl, can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships.

Now she was a bit confused about the "mask" word part.

Faye: A mask?

Igor: When you and your brother use your Persona abilities, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links \- your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona Ability.

Faye: I see...Still, there's a lot I wish to learn about this dream with a boy calling out to me. Could you tell me more?

For Igor to only smirks and laughs a little, he couldn't say much but a few things.

Igor: Perhaps another time, I promise, dream girl. But I can tell you this...You two - brother and sister have a lot to remember to be the key role of saving this world, and the boy is on your side. A little friend will be helping you out to save the goodness of dreams against the darkness of nightmares. That's all for now. As for everything else I've told you today, please remember this well. Now, then...Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, dream girl, you will come here of your own accord. And so will your brother too. Until them...Farewell.

Leaving again, Faye will be learning more with Igor's help and Minato tagging along from time to time, not much to get today, huh? A little hint to remember by, good so far.

Faye: If you say so then, Igor. Good bye.

4/19 Sunday Daytime

From the Velvet Room and back to the real world, Faye comes around to finally wake up to see she was somewhere. For her head was getting clearer, to see a white ceiling above her, and wondering how long she was out for. Looks like Faye was at the hospital room to be sleeping in for her powers took a lot out of her more than her brother.

Faye: Man...What happened last night was real, I just know it. For Mino and I have awaken something from within us...Social Links to Personas to have two versions of Orpheus. And Shadows...So much to take in.

Faye then felt someone's presence beside you to be a friend of hers, Yukari who look unharmed to be checking up on her new friend.

Yukari: You're awake...!

Faye: Yukari, you're okay. I'm so happy!

Yukari: Thanks, Faye. Um, how do you feel?

Faye: I'm fine. But where am I...?

Yukari: Thank goodness. You've finally came to, Faye...Oh, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were

just exhausted...

It was best for some things which can be hard to keep a secret.

Faye: I see...Huh? Yukari, what's wrong?

She look upset to not do anything and feels bad about it.

Yukari: Um...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything...But, your power...It was amazing.

Faye: (I know I did fight with Mino helping me rescue Yukari from a Shadow thing...) What'd I do again...?

Yukari: The power you and Minato used...We call it "Persona." And those creatures you defeated are Shadows - our enemy. We'll explain everything later since your brother already knows of it to have his powers awaken too like yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I, uh...I wanted to tell you that...I'm sorta like you.

Those two girls were a lot alike? Sure for Yukari hates to admit to feel shy for Faye could tell she was a really good person deep down.

Faye: What do you mean?

Then Yukari tells a very sad story about her past and her father on what cause all of this mess to happen.

Yukari: My dad died in an accident when I was little...And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms...You're all alone too since your foster parents got divorce to split you and Minato away from each other, right? To be honest, I already know about both of your past...But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you, Faye, to know about mine...It as back in '99...There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened...He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan high, and why I was there when this happened to you...Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help...It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry, Faye...You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward...

Hey, no one's to blame for anything. Not to Yukari, or to Faye for them to understand one another of their problems. For Minato was quiet, calm, and caring to not panic a lot for Faye to have a lot of other things on her mind.

Faye: Hey, Yukari, there's nothing to worry about. I was scared, too. And it's not your fault.

Yukari: Really...? But still...

This was a big surprise to her when Faye said that part.

Faye: Still, I have a lot to learn and Mino to tell me on other things. There are others we have to learn about our pasts while learn of our new powers. We'll do our best when we do.

Yukari: You too? I see. And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from her...As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth." So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time...Alright, Faye, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up.

Faye: (Yukari's a good person to act all tough to really be good friends with Mino.) Okay, Yukari, thanks.

Yukari: ...Oh, and, uh...You don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all. B-Bye, Faye.

Faye: See you later.

4/20 Monday Morning

With that day for Faye to be heal up for Minato to pick her up to feel fine to go to school the next day for Junpei was worried about her. Funny and odd, but a nice guy to check on Faye to be nice to her 'to keep things to herself for others wouldn't understand the made up world'.

Junpei: Good to see you feeling better, Faye.

Yukari: And good to see you're not a total perv, Junpei.

Junpei: Hey, Yuki-tan...

As such for Yukari to stay by Faye's side and Minato from Junpei to play around with him 'for Faye to sense some good in this guy'; as morning to pass in Mr. Ono's class to learn some history lesson of Japan the most 'since he was wearing an old helmet when teaching a lot' for Faye to be doing well in.

Mr. Ono: Now what would you children do without my teachings?

I'm surprise the teachers allow for him to wear this in the day time during teaching. Hours to pass by fast to go back to the drone for Faye for her to learn a lot of the real thing which she, Minato, and the others must do and learn about their real life during night time. More on that next time.


	4. Inside of Taurus

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #4 - Inside of Taurus

4/20 M Evening

A room on the 4th floor...With Faye done with school 'same with Minato and Yukari to return back to the drome of theirs', for there was a lot to be explained for Faye to get the whole story since Minato already has. Just a lot more of his powers to awaken and Faye to train with hers to be born with in control.

Minato: Just in time, Sis. Come, have a seat.

Faye: Yes. I hope we'll get some answers to learn about what's been going on.

For the two siblings arriving in the room as Yukari, Mitsuru, the Chairman, and an unfamiliar male student are sitting here...Another one? Who could it be...?

Ikutsuki: Ah, there you two are. It's good to see you again, Minato. And Faye, we wish to talk to you the most today.

Faye: Shuji, same here.

Ikutsuki: I'm glad that you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat. Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko.

Finally for Faye to see Akihiko in person for him to see how she was fighting yesterday to be very surprise from her fighting skills to have his face turn red. Huh...?

Akihiko: How ya doin'?

Faye: Hi, I'm Faye Arisato.

Minato must've told Akihiko all about his sister to finally meet in person like this.

Ikutsuki: Okay, let me stat off by asking you this...Would you believe me if I said that a day consist of more than 24 hours?

Come again now?

Faye: ...Excuse me?

From the day Faye arrived at her new place during midnight to feel something out. A lot to feel it to not have her get killed, Mitsuru explains the rest to Faye to save her the trouble.

Mitsuru: Do you remember the night you came here, Faye? You had to have noticed the signs...The streetlights went out...Nothing was working...There were coffins everywhere...Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour - a time period hidden between one day and the next. From the reality to dream world and ours.

From the man who was killed when it happened to bleed out, see something bad, and then...he was dead. Damn...

Faye: Hidden? Dream world...

Yeah, this one's important to talk about next.

Ikutsuki: I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come. From the dreams to be real in our world and more powerful in their worlds to have good and bad ones, the bad are also known as nightmares. Those with powers to see, hear, and sense these things have a very special gift to use their powers for good; and for others who cause chaos and destruction to hurt innocent lives for us to stop those who do it. It's our job to stop the Shadows who are the Nightmares ones before they drain our energies to cause trouble, and the other ones being good Persona or those who turn into one are known as Dreamers.

Now you get it? Dreamers are the good Personas to those who become pure again, while others are known as Nightmares are bad Shadows who drain human energy to become trouble.

Tayla: There are two differences between dreams and nightmares to talk about...

Dream

The Knight's Dream, 1655, by Antonio de Pereda

A dream is a succession of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The content and purpose of dreams are not fully understood, although they have been a topic of scientific, philosophical and religious interest throughout recorded history. Dream interpretation is the attempt at drawing meaning from dreams and searching for an underlying message. The scientific study of dreams is called oneirology.

Dreams mainly occur in the rapid-eye movement (REM) stage of sleep—when brain activity is high and resembles that of being awake. REM sleep is revealed by continuous movements of the eyes during sleep. At times, dreams may occur during other stages of sleep. However, these dreams tend to be much less vivid or memorable. The length of a dream can vary; they may last for a few seconds, or approximately 20–30 minutes. People are more likely to remember the dream if they are awakened during the REM phase. The average person has three to five dreams per night, and some may have up to seven; however, most dreams are immediately or quickly forgotten. Dreams tend to last longer as the night progresses. During a full eight-hour night sleep, most dreams occur in the typical two hours of REM. Dreams related to waking-life experiences are associated with REM theta activity, which suggests that emotional memory processing takes place in REM sleep.

Opinions about the meaning of dreams have varied and shifted through time and culture. Many endorse the Freudian theory of dreams – that dreams reveal insight into hidden desires and emotions.[qualify evidence] Other prominent theories include those suggesting that dreams assist in memory formation, problem solving, or simply are a product of random brain activation.

Sigmund Freud, who developed the psychological discipline of psychoanalysis, wrote extensively about dream theories and their interpretations in the early 1900s. He explained dreams as manifestations of one's deepest desires and anxieties, often relating to repressed childhood memories or obsessions. Furthermore, he believed that virtually every dream topic, regardless of its content, represented the release of sexual tension. In The Interpretation of Dreams (1899), Freud developed a psychological technique to interpret dreams and devised a series of guidelines to understand the symbols and motifs that appear in our dreams. In modern times, dreams have been seen as a connection to the unconscious mind. They range from normal and ordinary to overly surreal and bizarre. Dreams can have varying natures, such as being frightening, exciting, magical, melancholic, adventurous, or sexual. The events in dreams are generally outside the control of the dreamer, with the exception of lucid dreaming, where the dreamer is self-aware. Dreams can at times make a creative thought occur to the person or give a sense of inspiration.

Nightmare

A nightmare, also called a bad dream, is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically fear but also despair, anxiety and great sadness. However, psychological nomenclature differentiates between nightmares and bad dreams, specifically, people remain asleep during bad dreams whereas nightmares awaken individuals. Further, the process of psychological homeostasis employs bad dreams to protect an individual's Homeostatically Protected Mood (HP Mood) from the impact of elevated anxiety levels. During sleep, nightmares indicate the failure of the homeostatic system employing bad dreams to extinguish anxiety accumulated throughout the day. The dream may contain situations of discomfort, psychological or physical terror or panic. After a nightmare, a person will often awaken in a state of distress and may be unable to return to sleep for a short period of time.

Nightmares can have physical causes such as sleeping in an uncomfortable position or having a fever, or psychological causes such as stress or anxiety. Eating before going to sleep, which triggers an increase in the body's metabolism and brain activity, is a potential stimulus for nightmares.

Recurrent nightmares may require medical help, as they can interfere with sleeping patterns and cause insomnia.

Akihiko: Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. When they are, their body gets destroyed from so much draining of their energy, leaving their souls to be in a long eternal slumber. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting...Faye, you saw those creatures. The Nightmares, we call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them...Sounds exciting, huh?

Ah...Not when it comes to save human lives, so it could be a bit dangerous.

Faye: How's that suppose to be exciting?

Minato: Akihiko's always like this.

A lot to have Akihiko love fighting a lot non-stop.

Mitsuru: Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!

Minato: She's right...Please don't get yourself hurt anymore than you already have.

For Minato to be on Mitsuru's side to be blushing 'without her knowing it yet but his kindness', for Faye had to say something.

Faye: Sorry, Aki, may I call you by that nickname? Look, they're right. When you feel better to fight again, then you may join us. Don't make things worse on you than it already has. It's not right.

For her to be tough and strong to care as Akihiko like the way Faye was standing up for her new teammate.

Akihiko: Aki...I like that...I mean, sure. I get it. I will fight again. Count on it, Faye. (Such strong words.)

Putting other things aside for a bit to getting back to business again...

Ikutsuki: Now, now. He does his work well. Long story short...We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Nightmare of Shadows to keep the dreams in track and the lives of all humans. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor.

From her school and at her secret job, Mitsuru has a lot to work on. To also do what needs to be done.

Mitsuru: A Shadow feeds on the mind of it's prey; the victim becomes a living corpse after their energy has been drain. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them.

Minato admires Mitsuru's work to not stop staring at her work and her true beauty. Ooo...Someone has a crush on her. Now for Faye to learn a lot more, she awaken to her powers to try to save many lives to learn how to stop the Shadows. She was getting her answers so far as her brother has been so far.

Faye: I see... (I'm starting to get everything so far. With a lot to remember about Mino and I of our past, I hope we'll find out more later. And...I think Mino has a crush on Misty, cute!) I see, Misty, I have a question I wish to ask, how do you fight them?

Ikutsuki: Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona" - the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys as your own dreamers.

For Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato, and Faye are the only ones to save many lives to stop the nightmares and save the dream world of Personas against bad Shadows...Or some bad humans to use their powers for bad. And who knows, there might be others to join in besides them soon enough.

Faye: I see.

Ikutsuki: I'm glad you're quick to understand. Faye, you and Minato are going to great in the SEES group.

Mitsuru then opens the case on the table...As she shows Faye to have her own silver gun gleams uncannily from inside.

Mitsuru:

What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us, Faye. Like Minato has to awaken more, so have you for your powers to be the same with a gift you two were born with. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength.

Minato: Please, Sis. Help us.

Of course she'll help out to learn more about this thing and the boy asking for Faye's help, for her to not say no at all.

Faye: Alright. (I want to save as many lives and to learn about the man asking for my help. And Mino and I of our past, this won't be easy. But still...I got to try.)

That was fast for Faye was a brave person...

Yukari: *sigh* I was afraid you'd say no...Welcome aboard!

Now like Minato, Faye was also part of SEES.

Ikutsuki: Thank you so much Faye, welcome aboard. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot...About your room assignment...Why don't you just stay here, in your current room?

Faye: I'm fine with it.

Ikutsuki: I don't know what the hold up is, but I guess it worked out in the end. *chuckles*

Yukari: Holdup? But, wasn't that-Oh, never mind...

Yeah, Yukari, don't go there. Just leave it be.

Minato: Sis, I'll do what I can to help you out.

And from there, Faye Arisato joins SEES to fight the Shadows...Just then, both she and Minato felt something out together.

Faye: ...!? Mino, do you feel it too?

Minato: Yes I do.

A voice rings in your head...Both Minato and Faye have established the SEES Social Link of the Fool Arcana! Two of them do, don't they? The more Faye has on her and Minato, the stronger her and the bonds for her friends and brother will get stronger. From power and others to have a good sense of feeling.

"Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana(s)."

Tayla: The Fool Arcana – Faye Arisato and Minato Arisato

Portrayed as a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity. This Arcana is originally the only one that doesn't have a number, thus it is considered as the Arcana number 0 or number 22.

As such, the silent protagonists from the recent adaptions often start out with the Fool Arcana, in reference of their personality being shaped via player's actions and decisions.

The Fool Arcana tends to be the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type. Mythological figures of the Fool Arcana are often heroes, fools, or the protagonists of their own mythological stories.

For these two Faye and Minato feel their inner strength growing...For Faye to recall what Igor said about the power of Social Links. The intensity of Social links strengthens the power of the Personas...

Faye: (Social Links...are these the bonds you form with people I meet...?) I guess we'll call it a night then...? Let's get some sleep.

Minato: Good idea.

...Faye then was getting tired from your hospital stay. She decides to return to her room...

Dark Hour

...As Faye was dozing off, she then felt someone's presence...

Faye: Who's there?

And standing by Faye's bedside was a...young boy...? Who is he and how did he get into Faye's room? So weird...

Mysterious Boy: Hi, how are you?

Faye: Who're you!?

It's the weird boy from the very beginning.

Mysterious Boy: We've met before. *chuckle*

Faye did sign the papers of her name for her to remember him very well to sound familiar to him. And so you all know, he's a lot older than he looks to hide his true looks. Really...? Well, at least he wasn't a normal looking child.

Faye: (The boy who was in the building for Igor to show me the paper work!) Oh, it is you.

Mysterious Boy: Oh, good. You do remember me, Faye Arisato. What a cute name. Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you.

Faye: Ah...Thanks. I guess?

Feeling odd to not had this guy, for him to already taken the liking to Faye.

Mysterious Boy: ...Ahaha. I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But you're welcome. That...is what I'm supposed to say, right?

Faye: Yes, you did a good job.

Mysterious Boy: ...I don't really know what this "end" is about, either. Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power...and an unusual power it is.

He seems to have some good powers like Faye and Minato, to be very strange since he does.

Faye: Why yes they are. (Strange, he's just like me...) Sorry, you're new to me and having these powers like I do...and my brother.

Mysterious Boy: Not at all, I understand. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none...It may prove to be your salvation, Faye, depending on where you end up. For you and your brother, he's like the two of us are. Tell me, Faye, do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'm starting to like you already.

Faye: We just meant though.

Mysterious Boy: It's okay, Faye, I feel like I can trust you completely. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me...Okay then, see you later, Faye.

The boy disappeared right before Faye's eyes

Faye: Huh? He's gone? (Whoever he was, he seem to know me too much to be trusted.)

A lot to be some connection to the boy in her dreams who's asking for Faye's help and the other male to appear to be a little boy might be the same. As Faye goes to sleep after that... For Faye, Minato, and Yukari make it through their school time the next day, to end quickly for Faye was doing well in her classes to bump into Yukari to feel a bit tired.

4/21 Tu After School

Faye: Feeling well, Yukari?

Yukari began talking to you in class...

Yukari: *yawn* I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there...It's fine, Faye, I've been worse to feel very tired.

Also Mitsuru had something to say to the other girls and Minato.

Mitsuru: Faye. Can I have a minute?

Faye: What is it, Misty?

Mitsuru: Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there.

Mitsuru left as soon as she was done...

Faye: That was fast...

Minato: I'm coming, Mitsuru.

A lot to do some other things for Minato is the vice-president to help out Mitsuru a lot from these things and Yukari to hang out with him sometimes.

Yukari: She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us. Why is Minato always busy around her?

Strange for Yukari to be talking about Minato for Faye to pick up on it – more like she doesn't even like Mitsuru are all from the sound of it. Even more so, Junpei comes in between the two girls to see what was going on. Yeah, I don't think he'll understand...'Or will he...?'

Junpei: Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?

...It seems that Junpei was listening too.

Yukari: Well, it's not that I don't like her...She's just...N-Never mind. Let's go.

For Junpei and Faye looked at each other to be at a lost.

Faye: Yukari...?

Junpei: What was that all about?

Faye: I don't know.

Iwatodai Strip Mall...For Faye goes there to check on Yukari to be there on here own, lucky to see her friend to have some girl talk at the mall was a good place to do it.

Yukari: Hey Faye. A-About earlier...It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?

Faye: You mean Misty? (I notice she was a bit mad when she and Mino left together.)

Yukari: Oh yes, I'm talking about Mitsuru-sempai...Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!?

I guess Yukari was mad at Junpei butting in her business instead.

Faye: Please don't be mad at him, Yukari, he didn't mean to.

Yukari: I get it...Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment. You know, last year he...

Faye: I get it! Thank you! Let just go get something to eat, walk around, and then head on back.

Yukari: I guess so.

I think Faye has all the details to learn about Junpei without Yukari making things worse. As the two continued to gossip all the way back to the dorm...

4/21 Tu Evening

Dormitory, 4th floor, command room...Mitsuru and Akihiko are already here for Minato and Faye to meet up with them together. A lot to talk about next with a big surprise on two things to be told right away.

Minato: We're here.

Soon for Yukari to join in too, the meeting for the SEES group can finally begin.

Mitsuru: Welcome back.

Faye: Hi, Misty. Hi, Aki.

Akihiko: We were waiting for you two. There's someone I wanna introduce.

Faye, Minato, and Yukari: Huh?

For the first surprise, was another member to joining the team to have powers like they do.

Akihiko: ...Hey, hurry up.

Voice from Outside: Hold your horses...This is freakin' heavy.

Sounding familiar to Minato, Faye, and Yukari to already of this person...It was Junpei Iori himself! Say what...? However he got his powers to be awaken, he must be very lucky.

Junpei: *chuckle* Wazzup?

Faye: It's Junpei.

Minato: Didn't see this one coming.

The siblings weren't shock to see Junpei to be sensing some good from within, but Yukari however...

Yukari: J-Junpei!? ...Why are YOU here!?

Akihiko: This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today.

I guess Junpei is for Yukari still can't believe it. Really...?

Yukari: He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!

Minato: His powers were awaken like Sis and me?

Oh, Akihiko, please explain to everyone else on how Junpei became part of the group like this.

Akihiko: You got it, Arisato. I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently...I told him about us, and he agreed to help.

Yukari: You have the potential!? For real!?

A little too dramatic you're being right now, Yukari. You know that?

Minato: He is alive to say the least.

Junpei: He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but...man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal...in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?

From Junpei to be freaked out on his end, both Minato and Faye were fine to make it through together to be fighting back.

Faye: I was okay, though.

Minato: Same.

This has Junpei smiling to pat Minato on the back and trying to cheer Faye up with his lady killer moves again.

Junpei: Heeey, don't feel bad! You got it, Minato. And Faye, you seem to be yourself as cuter as ever. It happens to all us Persona-users...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea.

Faye: Ah, thank you...?

Minato: In other words, he just got lucky. And please don't touch me.

Brother try to stand up for his sister again.

Junpei: I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right, Faye!? Havin' me join...It'd be nice to have another guy around too, wouldn't it?

I don't think Junpei isn't Faye's type to just be good friends with him.

Yukari: Huh? Uh, y-yeah...Faye, please don't listen to this idiot.

Junpei: So anyway, glad to join the team.

Welcome aboard then to SEES, Junpei Iori.

Faye: (Such a lady's man to try better getting a girlfriend.) Yeah, Junpei, let's do our best.

Minato: Welcome, Junpei.

Junpei: You guys can count on me!

And with that, Junpei joined SEES. The more the merrier, right...? I think he'll do good in battle to have some of the things to work on.

Akihiko: Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready...

The first task to be done already? That was fast...But I think for Junpei, Minato, and Faye to be new this whole thing to do their job right. Take it away, Shuji, we're ready to listen.

Ikutsuki: Okay, everybody's here I'd like your undivided attention.

For Faye, Minato, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko all sit down to hear what Shuji had to explain to the team.

Minato: Go ahead, Mr. Chairman.

Ikutsuki: Thank you. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to six. Therefore...Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus.

Already, huh?

Junpei: Tartarus...? What's that? ...Sounds like toothpaste.

Yukari: You haven't seen it, Junpei?

Junpei: Hm...?

Not to jump the gun there, so we'll get to know all about Tartarus next.

Ikutsuki: It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour between dreams and nightmares in our world.

This was new for Junpei to hear the rest.

Junpei: The Dark Hour...?

From the time being the Dark Hour, Tartarus would appear of a place at midnight sometimes in a different world of dreams and nightmares to sneak its way through the real world. For the Shadows as Nightmares in the nightmare part, Dreamers go in the Dream area.

Akihiko: Just like the Shadows...Interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest.

Like their hideout area from the sound of it.

Junpei: Whoa...Their nest, huh...?

Too soon for Akihiko to go back to battle yet to still be recovering.

Yukari: But, Sempai...what about your injury?

Faye: Please don't. We can handle some and you finish getting better until you're fully heal to fight again, Aki. Don't strain yourself.

A nice thing for Faye to say to Akihiko to make his blush 'to also be falling for Faye like Junpei a little to have a crush on her'.

Akihiko: I know, but...It's nice of you to say to me.

He will fight with them later on.

Mitsuru: Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance.

Akihiko: ...Yeah, I know.

He's smart enough to be be careful.

Junpei: Relax, I've got your backs.

And such to put his life on the line so soon without thinking like Junpei was doing.

Yukari: I'm not so sure about this...

Minato: I think the four of us can handle things together until then.

Mitsuru: What about you, Mr. Chairman?

The five had powers but Shuji.

Ikutsuki: I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona...I'm sorry, everyone.

Faye: That's okay. We'll take it from here. Stay put.

It was time to move out to be a few minutes until midnight. As Shuji stayed put to wait for them to return back alive – Faye, Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, and Akihiko headed out to do their job as SEES. Here we go then. Gekkoukan High School, front gate...It's hard to believe that the five are at the entrance of the school place at night time like this, huh? So weird.

Junpei: This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?

Akihiko: Just wait a few minutes...It's almost midnight.

3, 2, 1, and...the clock strikes 12 to be midnight for a brand new day and the Dark Hour to happen once again.

Dark Hour

The school building changes into Tartarus. For it morphs differently to be reach up high to take different shape and sizes all over, from no one with powers like SEES members have to not sense, see, or hear this to last all night until sun rise. It was so tall to try climbing from inside of the whole thing to reach to the top. Really? It's as tall to reach to the moon to be shining! The others to be seeing this during the Dark Hour, this was Tartarus itself.

Faye: (So this is Tartarus...So big and yet I feel so much wickness inside to have fill with Nightmares if we're not careful inside. Shadows.)

A lot to discover for Faye to learn a lot tonight, same with Minato as well.

Minato: Is this t?

Mitsuru: Correct, Arisato. This is Tartarus - the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour.

A maze type of labyrinth building from the looks of it. So weird to be something bad at midnight to change a regular school building.

Junpei: Labyrinth...? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?

It just a by pass thing is all.

Faye: It just a midnight thing is all to appear, Junpei, there's no need to panic.

Mitsuru: She's right. Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal.

Junpei: This is the "nest" you were talking about of these Shadows? Or was it Nightmares!? But, why!? ...Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?

Mitsuru: ...

Hard to say why this place changes only and nothing else for Shuji, Mitsuru, and/or Akihiko don't know anything on why is that. Weird...

Junpei: You don't know, either?

Mitsuru: ...No.

Minato: I got nothing.

Yukari: I'm sure it's complicated.

This time they'll go in to find out everything they can from within Tarturus.

Akihiko: Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour...

Mitsuru: Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today.

Sorry, dude.

Akihiko: I know...You don't have to remind me.

Minato: We should head on inside then.

Faye: So this is Tartarus...Here we go.

The five enter inside the tower. If you think it looked freakier on the outside, it looks way bigger and much more strange on the inside. It's like being in a mysterious mansion.

Junpei: Whoa...It's just as cool on the inside...

Yukari: But, it sure is creepy...

Faye Sure is.

Between the real world and into the Dream and Nightmares they've enter inside of with more to it beyond the door to be in front of them. Once they enter in, climbing to the top will be a big challenged to handle.

Mitsuru: This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs.

From Minato and Faye touching the door to feel a lot more things on what lies from the other room.

Minato: Whatever's inside, we al have to watch our own backs.

Akihiko: First, we'll have you four get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?

Just the four only while Mitsuru and Akihiko stayed behind? Nah, probably a little to get on some nights is all for some information to gather up.

Yukari: What!? By ourselves!?

Mitsuru: We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here.

Now before moving out, there's just one more thing...

Akihiko: We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions.

But who'll be the leader of the SEES group out of the five members? The ones who can fight.

Junpei: For real? ...One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!

Not going to happen, Junpei, sorry.

Thinking carefully, Akihiko was liking Faye and her fighting spirit already to decide very well.

Akihiko: ...Faye, you're in charge.

Faye: Wait! Me?!

Minato: Sis?

I guess Faye Arisato will be in charge to lead Minato, Yukari, and Junpei to do her best. For Junpei to see a girl to be leading...what's wrong with that?

Junpei: Wha...? B-But she's a girl!

Ouch! Now that had to hurt.

Faye: Excuse me...? I didn't think I would be leader.

Yukari: Well, she HAS fought them before...

Junpei: Seriously?

This has Faye's brother stand up for her.

Minato: She'll lead us and I'll back her up.

This gets Junpei a bit jumpy to really like Faye, to not think she'll do better but she will for Yukari and Minato to both agree.

Junpei: Ah...I have nothing against you, Faye, of course not! But still-!

Akihiko: That's true, but there's another reason. You three...Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like Faye can?

That's not a problem there at all.

Minato: I can now like Sis.

Junpei: Y-Yeah, of course I can!

Yukari: I think so.

I'm sure Yukari won't have any problems on her end this time.

Akihiko: These are Shadows as Nightmares we're talking about here. Without your Persona as Dreamers, you're screwed.

Yukari: I'm aware of that.

Akihiko: All right, let's head inside. Are you ready?

Faye: (If this will lead me the answers both Mino and I have to fine, then this is the place to do it.) You betcha!

All set to go for the three of SEES members were ready to go.

Akihiko: Haha, that's the spirit.

Minato: Yukari. Junpei. Back us up. Sis, you lead the way while I help you out.

It was time for Faye decides to go through the entrance...With Minato, Yukari, and Junpei to follow her.

Faye: ...? (Wait, what is this...?)

A strange door is sitting in the corner of the lobby...For only Minato and Faye were the only ones seeing this. It appears Yukari and Junpei don't see it at all, so weird.

Yukari: What's the matter, you two?

The Velvet Key in Faye's hand is shining...The key fit into the door's keyhole as if it was being sucked

in...

Minato: Sis, this way.

Faye: Mino? Hey, wait up.

The brother leads the sister into the Velvet Room again to go inside.

Velvet Room

Entering in the room for the third time for Faye to be seeing Igor again to be waiting for her and Minato as well.

Minato: Back again.

Faye: I'm glad you can join with me, Mino. Hello again, Igor.

Igor: I've been waiting for you, Dream Girl and brother of hers. The time has come for the two of you to wield your powers. The tower that you both are about to venture into...How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? From dreams of the Personas and nightmares of the Shadow. Regrettably, you, Dream Girl are not yet capable of answering these questions and to you too, young man. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your powers.

A lot to still told and learn for the siblings to do their best.

Minato: Our powers...?

Faye: The nature of our power? This will lead us to the truth about our past and the boy in my dreams?

If it's true, then Minato and Faye's powers must be very special to finding something the stronger they become.

Igor: Both of your powers is unique. It's like the number zero...It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, Dream Girl, are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. While you, her brother can create powerful energy waves to fight back while aiding your friends and your sister.

Who know they have some special gift to begin with.

Minato: So, I'm like Sis's shield...

Faye: While I'm the sword. Is that correct? (Who knew we have to go through much in this type of task. But we are...)

Igor: The Nightmares you beaten to become good Dreamers as cards, with the cards you'll get will summon their powers to aid you in battle. Besides your main Persona to stay put, both of yours. And when you each have defeated your enemies, you will both see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp...But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned.

Your power will grow accordingly...Be sure to keep that in mind, Dream Girl. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord.

So they both can come back to the Velvet Room at anytime for Igor to help out Faye and Minato. Good thinking.

Faye: If you say so, Igor.

Igor: Good, very good. Then I'll tell you then about my true role...the manner in which I can best assist you. Ah, but before I forget...Do you, Dream Girl, recall when I mentioned another resident of this room...? Tell me...When you think of these two other people, what do you see?

And standing before the two siblings were two more of them who work for Igor, Theodore and Elizabeth.

Minato: One's a woman in blue.

Faye: And the other is a man. Right?

Igor: I see...Then let's bring them out for a proper introduction.

From the first was Theodore to see Faye to help her out on his end...

Theo: My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo.

Faye: Oh! Hello, Theo, nice to meet you.

Holding Faye's hand to kiss it for Theo's one hell of a charmer.

Theo: It's a pleasure to meet you...Faye Arisato, what a lovely name. As of you are too as your brother's a good man. I can tell.

She was blushing. And the other was Elizabeth to introduce herself next.

Elizabeth: I guess I'll be helping you out, young man.

Minato: My name is Minato Arisato.

Elizabeth: And I'm Elizabeth. I'm looking forward to helping you out too, your sister's nice.

From Theo helping out Faye and Elizabeth to aid Minato on his end, everything seems to be all set now.

Igor: My assistants will aid you two as well. Until then...Farewell.

After that, the siblings wardens lead Minato and Faye to leave the Velvet Room for now to do something else until they return again. Or Theo and Elizabeth come by sometimes. But still, they'll do what they can to aid them as much as they can.

Minato: Thank you, Igor. We'll do what we can. Sis, we better get going. We have a job to do.

Faye: Right. See you later, Igor. You too, Elizabeth and Theo.

Tartarus

Back in Tartarus building, for Minato and Faye to return back for Yukari and Junpei didn't see them leave. They were just standing around to them to not know about the Velvet Room at all. Why is that?

Yukari: Hey, are you two alright? Minato?

Junpei: Yeah, what's up, Faye? You guys look like a zombie.

Faye: Really? A zombie?

Minato: Us...?

Junpei: That's what you pick to dwell on!? Come on, Man! Ohh, I get it. You're trying to yank my chain here. But it's cool, Faye. Don't worry, though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!

Like I said, they don't seem to see the door but Minato and Faye only.

Faye: Should we tell them?

Minato: Maybe later.

Yukari: Yeah, yeah. whatever. C'mon, let's go.

Inside Tartarus...The four are in to start going to the top little at a time during midnight. As Faye, Minato, Junpei, and Yukari sees what the entire Tartarus looks like a bit more behind the big door they just entered. More to come by next time for another Shadow/Nightmare type of Maya was following Junpei, Minato, Faye, and Yukari to enter inside to have a look around the entire place from down to up. However...From one bad thing and another being a Persona/Dreamer to be a good one all pointing out to Yukari. Why is that?


	5. Yukari Takeba and Pixie

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #5 - Yukari Takeba and Pixie

The corridors of Tartarus are the same horrible green color everything else is during the Dark Hour, and pools of blood cover the floor. For Faye, Minato, Yukari, and Junpei to be seeing this 'same thing with Mitsuru and Akihiko back in the other room to be seeing this from Mitsuru's skill. Cool!

Faye: So this is Tartarus... (Who knows what else they have on top of this entire place, it really does look like you're inside a dream world.)

Sure looks like it somehow.

Junpei: So, this is it, huh...?

Yukari: I hope I don't get lost...Ah, Minato...

Trying to hold Minato's hand to stay close to him, he just tells the others to be careful when wondering around the place by staying close. Not to get loss at all to go on your own.

Minato: We just need to stay together to have a better chance to fight back.

Yukari: Oh, right...

Just then, they all hear Mitsuru's voice to be coming somewhere for them to hear.

Mitsuru: Can you all hear me?

Junpei: Whoa! Is that you, Sempai?

Looks and sounds like it for those with powers to sense it all.

Minato: I think it is Ms. Mitsuru's voice.

Mitsuru: I'll be providing audio backup from here on out.

Junpei: Wait...Ya mean, you can see inside here?

Faye: It feels like Misty can from the powers she has. That's amazing...

Mitsuru: It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative.

Good to have some type of backup.

Yukari: Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better...

Mitsuru: Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect.

Junpei: Right!

Yukari: Got it.

Minato: OK.

Faye: Yes!

After hanging up, Yukari gets a bit mad to hear Mitsuru's voice and Minato to smile a bit to like her to get this other girl a bit jealous. Oh, boy...

Yukari: Why is she always like that...?

Faye: Yukari? (What's with her?)

Junpei: Ah...We probably should be going now. Come on.

Here we go then. Seeing the strange room to be big with blood stains left out on the floors, very freaky looking.

Mitsuru: Keep in mind, these are real battles you'll be engaging in. Now, see if you can eliminate all the Shadows wandering around on this floor.

In the second floor to be at first - Thebel Block. For the four do pretty well to fight on in battle against Shadows/Nightmares. One of them being another Cowardly Maya for Mitsuru to talk the four on how to fight; besides their strange Revokes to have with Minato and Faye having their own One-Handed Swords, Yukari with Bow & Arrow, and Junpei has his Two-Handed Sword to all do well in battle in their first fight. Nice one! Fast, team work, strength, long range attacks, and such for Mitsuru and Akihiko sees them to be doing well. Going around the place of the other side of the room, for Junpei felt some sound around his ear to make it stop.

Junpei: Ew...Bug!

?: Ouch! Hey!

Hitting it, but it wasn't a bug to be making a sound like a human was. Huh?! Stopping the others to find out what Junpei just hit.

Yukari: Junpei!

Junpei: What? I hit a bug.

Minato helps out the little thing to be some type of fairy lady.

Minato: No bug, a fairy.

Faye: A Persona?

Mitsuru: Excuse me?

Looks that was to be a Persona/Dreamer for Junpei to accidentally smack aside for him and the others 'even Mitsuru to be seeing'. For Minato to be picking the fairy up by the wings to be struggling to get free.

Tayla: Persona # 4 - Pixie

According to the local folklore of southwest England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands that like to play pranks on humans. Depending on the tale told, pixies can vary in size from tiny enough to fit in the palm of a human's hand to the size of a small child, although they are always a good deal below the size of an average human. They can be portrayed with or without wings, and over the years have taken on many traits usually associated with fairies, often leading to the common misconception that they are one and the same.

Pixies are sometimes said to be born in much the same way as humans, however some tales tell that they are humans transformed through misdeeds or magic. They play pranks on humans such as stealing their belongings, throwing things or calling out their names. They may also steal horses during the night and return them by the morning with tangled manes. While pixies usually don't cause any real harm, it is said that if someone follows the voices of pixies, they will never return.

Pixie: Let me go! I refuse to go down without a fight, you ugly Shadows!

This has Yukari to get mad 'a bit too much' to hit Junpei right upside the head.

Yukari: Idiot!

Junpei: Oops...

Well, this Pixie girl was one talkative Persona with a very pushy attitude.

Faye: This one can talk?

Mitsuru: I don't believe this...But it looks like this little Persona can speak.

Yep, it seems like it.

Pixie: Of course I can talk-! Huh...Hey, wait. None of you don't like Shadows to me. Good. Not a threat but you idiot to slap me!

Junpei: I didn't' know you were a Persona type of fairy!

Pixie: Pixie! I'm a Pixie, not a fairy! Huge differences! I'm the keeper of the Dream World against the Nightmare World of the Shadows. What you guys call it, humans. That's what you all are if I'm not mistaken. Yeah. Well, we Personas who you also call are Dreamers to fight against Shadows who are Nightmares. You see now. I'm this world's protector in a war to protect our people of the kingdom.

And no, it's not like a fantasy type of fairy tale to be a bit different in this world to have royalty far more than king, knights, queens, princess, princes, dragons, castles, and such. Not like those things.

Minato: So, who are the royalists you're protecting?

For him to ask Pixie about it, to seeing Minato's face to be blushing a lot.

Pixie: Oh, wow...You sure are handsome...Oh, right! The royal members who are siblings to go missing since the murders of their parents were killed to be somewhere. I have to protect the special humans from the Shadows from trying to seek out the Golden Key from someone's energy. I was send from this world to do so, to see you four humans to run into a place like this. Who are you?

Faye: Friends for one thing. It's good to see other Personas who are on your side.

Mitsuru: A Golden Key from anyone's energy? This is new.

Yeah, but a lot more to it on what Pixie was trying to say.

Pixie: It can't come from others, there's a thing. A Golden Key will only appear to the two royal children, but who knows who they are. I never seen them! I serve the king and queen before to never seen their children. So that's why I'm doing to seek for help!

Minato: We are trying to search around Tartarus to put an end to it all.

Smart and caring for Pixie to be brave to seek for help like this. Faye then holds the little Persona to be smiling.

Faye: Don't worry, we'll help you out.

Pixie: Really...? And why may I ask that you are? We just met...And this lady talking you like a ghost. I hope she's no Shadow.

Not at all. A bit mean, but Pixie was hiding her true feelings in front of Faye and the others to have a crush on Minato as well.

Faye: Because we're SEES to do what must be done. We want to do this and we know how much this mission means to you, right? So please let us help.

Pixie: Really...?

All was good for something grabs hold of Yukari to be screaming in fear to get dragged somewhere for the others to see.

Junpei: Yuki-tan! She's been capture! I'll save you!

For Junpei to rush to Yukari's side for Shadow has gotten hold of her...him, Minato, Faye, and Pixie follow the Shadow to save their friend.

Mitsuru: Yukari's in danger! Hurry!

Pixie: A Shadow's has made it's appearance...That girl's energy is in danger! Follow me!

A little Persona like Pixie is can lead the others to where Yukari was being carried away at. Near a big empty corner, for the Shadow holds down Yukari for someone in the shadows to be hiding her true self to be a woman 'who goes by the code name M' takes aim on Yukari to fire away. Don't die!

M: Target required to find the Golden Key from this human who can't find true love for a boy to notice her and gets other girls to fall for him instead. Ready...Aim...Fire.

Firing off a type of beam to go off fast directly at Yukari to get hit to the heart...

Yukari: Help meee!

...And appears from some energy to be drained out to form a light, as it changes to not a Golden Key, but a normal one to be just a copper color type. For the others to appear 'and both Mitsuru and Akihiko to witness as well' for Pixie was happy to see that Yukari wasn't the one...the one with what? With the key to be not gold at all to not be royal type for her, Minato, Faye, and Junpei were lost in words on what was happening. M didn't find anything out of Yukari.

M: Mission failed. This girl doesn't have to Golden Key, look for it on another human next time. Time to destroy this girl.

Junpei: Yuka-tan!

Yukari: Hey! Save me already! A Shadow just grabbed me for someone to fire off a gun and...I could've gotten killed!

As Minato and Faye cut her out of the Maya Shadow to flee away 'but gets killed by M herself', for everyone didn't know what was happen either but Pixie.

Faye: Are you okay, Yukari?

Yukari: I took a hit, but I'm still alive.

A key to appear and then put back into Yukari's body to get her energy returned, to then seeing the enemy from above.

Minato: Up there.

Pixie: Watch out! A human who works for Nightmares are hunting down gifted humans like the short skirt girl to have the Golden Key, but she didn't. Still, they will kill those who are the ones being royal!

She seems to know so much, huh?

Faye: This one is? We won't let you hurt our friend!

Yukari: A Golden Key out of me and wants me dead?! You got some nerve!

Something for Mitsuru to keep in mind for later on. As for M, she will not have anyone interfere with the task at hand to destroy them all.

M: Other humans with greater power. Those who stand in Strega's way will be dead. Come now, Demon Cat of Fearsome and Beauty – Nekomata.

With the snap of M's fingers, she summons a Shadow to try killing off the SEES members and Pixie too. Along with the song by Disturbed – Stupidify playing during the fight.

Tayla: Persona # 5 - Nekomata

A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail.

**Nekomata: Kitty-Kitty wants to play! Be nice to me...Otherwise...I want accidentally scratch you all up to bits!**

Heads up! This Shadow moves up to the others really fast. Nekomata was fast to cut through anything to also with the reflex of a cat to strike down like a Sonic the Hedgehog does it. Strong enough to crush anything into bits as the other four SEES members and Pixie to move away from this Shadow's deadly blows.

Junpei: Dammit! She's like a evil female version of Sonia the Hedgehog!

Trying to use his weapon to summoning his Persona too slow for Junpei to do so, Yukari fires off a few of her arrows to stop Nekomata from striking, she pushes Junpei out of danger.

Yukari: Idiot! Watch where she's attacking!

Junpei: My bad...

**Nekomata: Picky, picky, you people are no fun. If you won't scratch my back, then I'll just tail whip all of you yours!**

From using her long claws, she goes for her long tail to start whipping all over the place. For Faye tries to move away from the fast hits for her to not get a attack done the same with Minato, they were stuck to do anything. As Pixie was trying to say something to the others while trying not to smack to death for being so small to not finish talking.

Pixie: You humans have to listen to me! I know how to beat this Shadow-! To be it-! And how...! Hey! Listen to me! And would you stop whipping?! Stupid cat!

As if, this Shadow's here to kill. For Minato saves Pixie's life by pulling Nekomata by the tail...

Minato: Stop this...!

However, the Shadow uses her claws to cut a little of Minato's school uniform to move away from her other strikes while shielding Pixie in his hands. For her to be amazed by his bravery and courage, Faye uses her weapon to cut off some of Nekomata's claws away on her right side. Getting mad like any teenage girl would with broken nails takes her anger out in fearsome scary cat mode.

Faye: You leave my brother alone!

**Nekomata: Why you...! Ruined my nails! You'll all pay for this!**

Now she's really mad to go all out against Minato, Faye 'to lose her weapon to get a cut on her arm' for Yukari was unable ti fire her arrows at this Shadow, and Junpei tries to throw something to try saving Faye's life.

Junpei: Get out of there, Faye!

Faye: Junpei! Don't be a hero! (This Shadow's too strong to not stop unlike the other Nightmare ones who are Maya. What can any of us do now?)

This was really bad for M to see in their defeat if this keeps up. With Mitsuru and Akihiko watching the horror to be on the on the other side, what can any of the SEES members do now?

Akihiko: I wish I wasn't weak...! Damn! This is unlike any other Shadow we've face against!

Mitsuru: I know, Akihiko...! I wish I can do something too, but we can't! If only there was another way!

Could this be the end...? For Faye to try shielding her brother, Pixie, Yukari, and Junpei from Nekomata's incoming attack to almost bleeding to death.

Minato: Sis!

Yukari: Move away!

Junpei: Don't die, Faye!

**Nekomata: Now you'll die!**

About to meet Faye's end, until a flash of light 'for only Pixie to recognize it' for something or rather someone saving hers and everyone else's life. It was a strong one to throw Nekomata to fall to the ground blinding her for a bit. Enough for Faye to sense the boy in shadows to be on her side.

?: Fear not, I'm on your side. And your friends, Faye Arisato.

Faye: It's you...! (The boy in my dreams!) Where are you being held at? Let me help you!

?: Not now. You will soon, I promise. But for now you need to stop Strega by stopping this Shadow first. Pixie, this is SEES who're here to save all worlds. Aid them.

From the signal for Pixie remember of this man was her master, she gets to work. She can't fight, but her spells of healing, power ups, and defense ones to make it happen from her powder making magic. As she flies around to aid the five members of SEES with power so far 'and more of them later on'.

Pixie: Master...Right! I'll do what you say!

Minato: What's going on?

Faye: I don't know...Hey, I'm healed.

From Pixie's powder heals Faye's arm from bleeding to look normal again. For the others to be saved, she uses another spell to power up the two siblings of Minato, Faye, Junpei, and Yukari as well to be powering up. Huh...? Same thing for both Akihiko and Mitsuru also power up back in the other room to have for abilities to use and their Personas.

Pixie: (I remember...Master ask for this girl to save him.) Listen to me, humans! I'm aiding Master to be rescued for the kingdoms to stop being in a war that must be stop! Now I'm given you powers to use, the other two for later, others whoever joins the group, and you four have a chance to stop this bad kitty Shadow for pretending Strega of winning and finding the human with the Golden Key; while also finding the two sibling of royalty. With these powers, your Persona will guide you in battle you summon by calling out their names. Now say this...My Persona! The name of it and then, awaken! Do it!

Well, you all hear of the magical Persona of Pixie like her, it was time. With Faye feeling out the man's trust...

?: Hurry. Do what needs to be done, Faye, I've been watching you for a long time to know all about you and your brother.

Faye: (I feel like he does to find this to be weird, but okay.) Mino, use the Revolver to summon your Persona and I'll do the same thing.

Minato: Are you sure?

Faye: Trust me. Junpei! Yukari! You two do the same thing! Let's get this Shadow!

Pixie: It's show time!

And with this, Minato and Faye do it together of the sword and shield to summon their Personas together and powers them up with their weapons to fire away. By the way – even with Minato and Faye are apart to still summon it if they're not together...

Faye and Minato: Here we go...My Persona! Orpheus, awaken!

Fire away! With another song from Disturbed – Run for another fight to happen for the siblings of male and female of Orpheus' appear to aid Minato and Faye to have light and dark as their powers to have their swords to use again this Shadow.

M: Finish them.

**Nekomata: Right! Not letting the light blind me again! Round two...fight!**

Moving fast with one long claws left and her tail to attack again to spin attack, Minato and Faye use their powers to stop her.

?: Time to test out your powers, Minato and Faye, say what comes in mind to you both. Strike back!

Faye: Let's give it a try...Lighting Black Slash Attack!

Minato: I'm right behind you, Sis. Star Storm Breakdown!

A direct hit on Nekomata to stop spinning for her tail gets burned off. As for M to fire some machine gun from her...hand...? It goes off for Yukari was brave to summon her Persona this time.

Yukari: A sneak attack...! So unfair! (Come on, you can do this...) My Persona! Io, awaken! 

Tayla: Persona # 6 - Io

According to Greek mythology, Io was the priestess to Hera, wife of the thunder god Zeus. Zeus took a liking to her, and to avoid detection from his jealous wife, he shrouded the place where he seduced Io with clouds. Naturally, Hera was suspicious of the cloud's formation as well as Zeus' apparent absence from Mount Olympus. When she descended, she found Zeus as a white cloud alongside a beautiful heifer. Hera knew full well that the heifer was Io, turned by Zeus. To trap him, Hera demanded that Zeus give her the heifer as a present. Zeus had no choice but to present heifer Io to Hera, who assigned the multiple-eyed giant Argus Panoptes as her guard. Zeus sent Hermes to lull Argus to sleep, and he set Io free. Io made her home in Egypt.

M: What is this?

Surprising to the enemy, Yukari fight back for shooting her arrows with her powerful bow to stop M's bullets.

Yukari: I did it, yes! Tiger Lily Boom!

And those bullets were melted down from the flowery of the plant attacks from Yukari's, to Junpei doing his part to push their new enemy away from the danger to power up next.

Junpei: My turn! My Persona! Hermes, awaken!

Pixie: It's working! Keep it up, everyone!

Tayla: Persona # 7 - Hermes

Hermes, the youngest of the Twelve Olympians, is the messenger of the gods in the ancient Greece. He is the offspring of Zeus and Maia, and also recognized as the patron of travelers, commerce, athletics, literature and poets, sometimes of healing and invention, even of thieves and liars. He was well worshiped by the ancient Greeks and apparently his figure appeared in many of their myths. As an infant, he created the first lyre, which he gifted to Apollo as compensation for stealing immortal cattle, who in return gave him the caduceus, a herald staff adorned with wings and entwined by two serpents, nowadays often used to symbolize medicine. His main task is to aid travelers in their journey, also to guide the dead to the Underworld, where he could enter or leave without any hindrance. He is also known to wear a winged cap and winged sandals. Hermes is the analogue of the Roman god, Mercurius.

Junpei has some fire power to fire a powerful warning shot at M directly.

Junpei: Mess with SEES, then you mess with me bitch! Hercules Fire Punch!

Well, it didn't destroy M, but that attack pushes her down from the pillar to get destroyed, with some other parts to hit Nekomata to get hit too. She was down for the count. Now to finish the job.

Minato: We did it.

To Mitsuru and Akihiko surprise to witness it all, they were amazed for them to be fighting back. Pixie gives Minato and Faye two gifts to use to restore the Shadows into Personas of the special items to use them well.

?: Time for the grand finale.

Pixie: Now with the Shadow stopped, you two can have her powers by forming this Nightmare into a card. How it works is simple...You, Minato...What a cute name...Look, you're a shield to charge up the power to make it happen with these gloves. And Faye, use the wand to zap the kitty to become your power of the card since you can hold many Personas to use in battle. Time to put these babies to the test.

Faye If that's the case, we'll do what we must. Mino, let's go.

Yeah, for the other Persona for Faye to be having...For Minato to be prayin to place his gloves on to charge up and power up to let out a invisible punch next.

Minato: Very well then. Please, ruler of reality...We need your strength. Twilight Wave!

From a man in shadow to be on their side to show some appearance powers up to give Faye the energy she needs to aim and fire her attack at Nekomata to make a brand new change into this Shadow, to become a Persona now as Faye to summon her powers to use at any time. Here goes...

Faye: Flare of Darkness, Nekomata of Magician...Bond by Power with me!

From a powerful energy wave to aim at Nekomata to get hurt to then being heal to become one with a type of card under Faye's control.

**Nekomata: Meow! You've defeated me...! And for that, looks like I've been captured.**

Turning into a card to rest in Faye;s hands, the SEES members have done it.

Mitsuru: Did we win?

Akihiko: I think we did. Faye...She's amazing.

As for M, she has some jet pack to fly off in a portal really fast to make her retreat. Something tells me she's not human at all.

M: You may have won this round, but Strega will succeed to have the Golden Key yet.

There she goes. As Pixie was flying around with joy same thing with Junpei 'leaving Yukari, Minato, and Faye speechless', the man goes away afterwards to try aiding SEES another time when needed some help again.

?: I leave the rest to you, Pixie. I'll be back, SEES. Nice team name. And Faye, we'll meet again. You do look cuter in person.

He leaves for Faye wanted to save him. I think there's a lot more to this than than him asking for him, he wants to help her out.

Faye: He's gone...Now I want to know this boy more than ever. (Whoever he is, he seems to know me and Mino a lot.)

Yukari: Wow...We did it. I summon my Persona.

With their powers to go down for now and a card given to Faye, all was good.

Junpei: That was awesome! Wow, Faye, you were amazing. A hot woman with skills, I'm glad I joined.

From Akihiko and Junpei started having a crush on Faye. Oh, boy...

Minato: Sis, we can do this if we work together.

For Minato to be himself, Faye sees some hope left.

Faye: You're right.

As Mitsuru think of them to return back to the area and out of Tartarus room to meet up with Akihiko and Mitsuru, there was a lot to be explained for Pixie to be tagging along with the other four.

Pixie: Hey! I just helped you all out! Now you need to help me. My Master's in grave danger! Now if you all want to know the rest on what's going on, then I'm tagging along. Take me to your other members of SEES. And Minato, my I tag along with you...?

She really loves Minato 'for him to not notice', this gets Yukari very mad.

Yukari: Hey! Get away from Minato!

Pixie: Says you! It's because of your sadness a member from Strega try to go after you to have the Golden Key, but you didn't!

Yukari: What the hell's that suppose to mean?!

Pixie: He just sees you as a friend!

Yukari: That goes double with you you, fairy!

Pixie: I'm a Pixie!

A lot of jealousy argument to be going on, huh?

Junpei: Not happening, you two...

As Minato calms the two girls down, for him to look at Faye and getting back to the other two who were waiting for their return...

Minato: I saw we bring her with us, Sis.

Pixie: Really?! Oh, Minato! I knew you cared!

Yeah, right. A lot to be ready for and for Faye to understand what their real goal is so far to learn more and more about the truth to be going on.

Faye: (Pixie could be good for us to have for the team. Very well then, whatever's going on for us to get closer to the truth sooner or later.)

A lot more to be done and more to learn and so on next time.


	6. Nightmares, Dreams, and a Golden Key

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #6 - Nightmares, Dreams, and a Golden Key

It seems the other four have returned to the entrance...After Pixie helped out Faye, Minato, Yukari 'who was targeted by a strange non-normal female human calling herself M to work for Strega to summon Shadow, Pixie's powers with the aid of the boy who's held prisoner to give the items, attacks, and words to do to turn one Shadow into a Persona; even for Faye to use any of them for power to stop other Maya Shadows. With Mitsuru and Akihiko sees them returning with a lot more to talk about. From the Dark Hour of Tartarus to stop the Nightmares to have the Dreamers do some good, there's a lot to learn and be ready for next time. A whole lot more...

Mitsuru: Welcome back. So, how was it?

Faye: No problem. As you can see, we manage to win in our first battle thanks to Pixie's help.

She acts friendly to grace herself to the other two members of SEES.

Pixie: Please to meet you all. I'm the Persona Pixie who works for my Master to find the good humans to save the Dreams and Nightmares from other bad humans with powers like yours to use to find the Golden Key from anyone, and the two children to be rescue by Strega. Bad ones who's causing all of the chaos. I'm here for some power to give like you two and more if they join who are good.

A lot to talk about for they seem to trust in Pixie, for them to learn more on how to stop the Dark Hour, they needed to learn more and more the further they travel from within Tartarus.

Mitsuru: I see. A lively Persona who's like a made up fairy tale come to life. Please to meet you, Pixie, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. This is Akihiko Sanada.

Akihiko: Please to meet you, Pixie.

Time to introduce to the rest of the group on who Pixie help out.

Junpei: My name is Junpei Iori.

Even if Yukari hates Pixie's attitude as she does with her too, they have to work together somehow.

Yukari: My name is Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you...

Still upset for Minato to not notice Yukari at all.

Minato: I'm Minato Arisato and my sister Faye.

Pixie: Nice to meet with all of you...SEES members, correct? A weird pervert with a hat, another guy who loves fighting, two siblings to have one cute brother, a woman who looks rich, and a girl with an issue. You Yukari and Mitsuru stay away from my Minato! Ever since we met to saving my life, I've been very grateful to him! Well, I don't have problems with you, Faye, you're fine in my book. The other two guys are yours. Not my type.

Yukari: Hey!

Junpei: Oh, come on!

OK...? Weird to make your intro like this.

Faye: Aki and Junpei...? Sorry, Pixie, but we're just friends. Sorry, guys. Pixie's a good Persona deep down.

Besides hugging Minato's arm a lot for Pixie to have her first crush, oh boy...

Mitsuru: That's quite all right. Well if you, Faye, and the others gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved. Same with you too, Minato.

Minato: Thanks, Ms. Mitsuru.

This made him blush to make Pixie a bit pushy jealous-like.

Pixie: Hmph...

Junpei: Whatever, Pixie, say what you want about Akihiko-sempai and me. But still, wow...I never knew I had that kinda power! But damn, I'm beat...

A lot to get the hang of from weapons, their Persona, and attacks to us in battle.

Yukari: That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid.

Junpei: You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan. I wasn't the one who was attack with some key sticking out of your body.

Yukari: I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually...And yeah, I wonder why I was attacked...Golden Key? Strega? That strange woman? Kingdoms of brother and sister...? I'm confused.

Feeling tired is one thing to be normal, just having your energy drained by a Strega member might be a problem.

Mitsuru: That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised...You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko.

Akihiko: Heh, we'll see about that. All jokes aside...What is this whole thing of Strega, that woman who attacked Yukari to show a key, and Pixie asking for our help?

Mitsuru: I wish to know the same thing too. Pixie, if you could...

A lot to be explained...Well, since everyone was all together for Pixie can explain everything not to all six of the SEES member since there wasn't any danger in the room they were in. So, they were safe. Take it away, Pixie.

Pixie: Very well...I don't like any woman hitting on my Minato!

Yukari: Your Minato?!

Ouch, talk about getting burn in words by a little Persona.

Pixie: But since you're all trustworthy to not be Strega, I might as well tell you what I do know. So listen up! I'm the gate keeper of dreams of Personas in the Dream World to keep away Nightmares who are also Shadows like the Mayas too for there are two different kingdoms. Dreamers and Nightmares. I keep things under control; because long ago had a queen of dreams to fall for a human male to soon become a king to have two half breeds to be their twin son and daughter. Born with powers to use for good, as the other kingdom was once good to be nightmares to keep things of fears to flow for others in the human world to learn fear to face with for a kingdom had left a older son and youngest princess sister of his to take over after their parents sadly pass away, the prince is my best friend and master. Keep peace to stop rogue of Shadows or humans to use powers for bad things have gone to war to keep their kingdom hidden from others...Only to have the princes and the princess of the dream kingdom to fall in love with each other to have a wonderful life in love of theirs, all was good until the princess of the prince's sister turns to the dark side of things to sell her soul to become something she wasn't, no longer a princess of nightmares anymore but from hell. It was horrible. That's all I remember...I rescued Master to escape in time because the other members from the Nightmare Kingdom were killed by his own sister's doing. One thing was a flash of light and then the next thing...Master's lover and her brother with their parents escaped in the human world, only to be killed from the even by Master's sister's doing – the event that cause destruction a few years ago. Since then, both the Nightmare Kingdom and Dreamer Kingdom have been in war of Shadows and Personas ever since the break out happened; the sister is getting worse to gift twisted humans powers like yours to use them for bad things who must be stopped for she's imprisoned from a spell Master place on her to stay trap unless the Golden Key and Stone Lock are found. With Master who's recovering to find his true love right now has me to find you guys to carry out these mission with our help. As Master has the Stone Key from within himself to keep his sister trap while stopping the Strega members; we must find the one who has the Golden Key from within any of the humans because Master just shoot them out randomly to anyone who's special to be hiding, we need to stop Strega from finding the person who has it and searching for the siblings of the Dreamer Kingdom to help us save yours and our worlds. I may not fight, but my spells and knowledge of life can aid you SEES members to end the Dark Hour to Tartarus once and for all. And there...now you all know everything, happy?

A lot to learn about. Whoever the master is 'for Faye to see it's a guy who's a prince of Nightmares to keep light and darkness under control', it's all true to trust in him and Pixie on what she was saying. Save the worlds, save the person with the Golden Key, stop the members of Strega, and also finding the two brother and sister of the Dreamer Kingdom. Got it. And how do the others feel about all of this? For Faye to be picking up Pixie with her hand to be smiling...

Faye: Pixie, we get it. You're asking for our help. For all the worlds and your Master. We're in.

Hard to say about Faye who already wants to help out like this.

Pixie: Huh?

Minato: If Sis is in, then so am I.

This makes Pixie even more happy with Minato helping out too.

Pixie: Thank you, Minato! And you, Faye, I like you a lot. Let's be friends. I also notice of you two of having brother and sister of Orpheus, a rare Persona. Two of them being brother and sister, meaning light and darkness fight as one of sword and shield. Surprising to see someone like the hot Minato and Faye with a lot of skills. I'm liking this team already.

Friends for Pixie and Faye to be and loving Minato a lot. For some don't like her to live with it to learn a lot more about the battle they were in.

Mitsuru: In any case, I'm looking forward to this. Kingdoms of dreams and nightmares to bring them back in peace and no more war from a fallen prince.

Yukari: And getting the one who holds the Golden Key to stopping Strega, sounds like a lot of work to be done.

I guess they were all in. The girls and even the other guys.

Junpei: Yeah! I'm in. I'll be a knight to aid the kingdom! Hey, Faye, you and me working together could be a real date.

Yukari: Not happening!

This has Faye laughing.

Faye: I'm looking forward to solving this mystery.

Not just Junpei liking Faye a lot, but Akihiko was impress on how Faye fights.

Akihiko: Yes, I'm looking forward to fight for this job to carry out. And you, Faye, so much fighting spirit. You have to teach me...

Minato guards Faye to make sure of his sister to not feel awkward so much.

Minato: Not so close please.

Faye: It's fine, Mino.

Minato: If you say so.

In any event...By Faye and the other SEES members combining their upgraded powers with her team's, she and they will be able to stand against the Shadows/Nightmares...As Faye also felt a bond forming between yourselves, the same can be said about Minato to have the same powers, but from sword and shield...

Faye: ...!?

From there, Faye felt the power of her heart intensify, as if in reaction to the bond between her friends...

Pixie: So if I'm going to be tagging along with you guys, I'm going to have to explain and change some things for us to be working together...

A lot for Pixie to be explaining, like that though? Just like Minato, Yukari, and Junpei, you feel tired as well...Soon they all decided that it would be best to return to their rooms and rest...Calling it a night! And so, Faye decided to say goodbye to Igor, Theodore, and Elizabeth for the night, which gave Igor a chance to explain how it was he can help her and Minato out.

Minato: Sis?

Faye: Mino...? Funny seeing you here too.

Soon Elizabeth 'or Elle-P' welcomes the two back to the Velvet Room again to act super hyper.

Elizabeth: Good evening you two. Right this way!

And Theodore to be calm.

Theodore: We hope we can help you two out in any way we can.

For Minato and Faye to follow those two, as Igor sees them again to say a few things on what's to come next.

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room, you two. Dream Girl and Brother of hers. Well…I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here.

Minato: What you do...?

A lot to be explain, I guess so.

Igor: It is my job to create new Personas. But in order to do so, I must fuse your Persona cards together that you gather, Dream Girl…In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona.

The number of Personas you have buried within you is approximately 170…And the more you have out, Brother, the stronger you and your friends will become. We've never seen a visitor with this many possibilities before…If you, Dream Girl, and your brother establish Social Links, you both may be able to create even stronger Personas, too. Heh heh heh…This should prove very interesting. So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me.

Faye: Like the cat Shadow who turn into a Persona from earlier? This one, right?

Showing the card to Igor.

Igor: Yes, like that one. If you wish to learn about fusing Personas in more detail…Then Talk to me so that I may give you some hints.

Faye: Very well then, we will.

Minato: Of course.

After a talk they had, Faye and Minato was feeling too tired to worry much about actually trying it out, maybe next time. As Faye was sure to be back there soon…For Pixie to feel something out from the two to be dreaming, she was a lot more than looking annoying to be smart of trusting those two more and more. A whole lot more...Hmm...

Pixie: (If Master's right about this Faye Arisato girl...Then maybe there's a chance he's found what he's looking for so far.)

A whole lot more just like I said.

4/22 W Early Morning

It was the next day for Faye to head to school and managed to catch the train with Akihiko this morning, though in retrospect that probably makes me pretty unpopular with a certain set of people.

Faye: Oh! It's Aki.

For Akihiko makes it to school like Faye was, for the other girls were going crazy about the third year student who's hot looking.

Akihiko: Morning, Faye. I didn't know that we were on the same train. But man…things have been real crazy these past couple days. Are you all right? You must be confused since you've just transferred here too.

How nice of Akihiko to check on Faye from last night.

Faye: I'm all right.

Akihiko: Wow, that's impressive. You're completely different from Junpei. On the other hand, I'm so bored that I feel like I'm going to die…Hey, is there any way I can sneak in on the fight? Maybe I could get past Mitsuru if I wear Junpei's hat?

Faye: Not a good idea.

Good point to be a joke there, but Akihiko hopes to be fighting again real soon.

Akihiko: …No, never mind. You're right. The consequences wouldn't be worth it…

Joke aside, the two headed inside of the school building next. A few hours later, the students had an assembly today, for Faye to guess there were Student Council elections while she was out.

Faye: Hey, Mino, did I miss anything?

Minato: Not really. The most important part's about to start with her...

Someone was in a good mood today like Minato, huh? To be smiling in a very good way.

Student: ...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo from Class 3-D.

For others to love her and Minato the most to cheer on, Mitsuru stands up on the stage to make her speech.

Minato: ….

Mitsuru: Thank you.

While this was going on and Minato to be staring for Yukari and Junpei to be surprised on how popular she was for a third year student like her.

Yukari: So, she did get elected. Well...I guess she IS the most popular girl in school.

Faye: This much, huh? (Mino's in love with Misty. Wow! I never see him blush this much before!)

Junpei: You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her...Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?

So Mitsuru's rich to be popular and such for others to love her for her to be working hard and having friends 'like the SEES members' for Minato was more in love with her. I hope she'll notice real soon. Mitsuru's speech was pretty great honestly.

Mitsuru: As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school.

However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment.

That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions...To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future...For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you.

After the speech for Mitsuru to leave and others to clap with joy, even Minato was happy.

Faye: Look at you liking Misty, Mino...

Minato: I do! Well, she is sweet, beautiful, and smart...

His sister will support Minato throughout it all to make something happen.

Junpei: Dang...That was freakin' amazing...Hey, Faye, did you understand what she was talking about? I know your brother's a bit...Out of it a little.

Faye: But of course I did! And please don't let Mino's reaction get to you.

She was paying attention and Minato too.

Junpei: Huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart as you're too cute...Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high schooler would say...If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off.

Then morning turns to the afternoon for Faye to learn well in Toriumi's class to pass well and Minato as well. For Pixie to see the rest of the days to go by to cause a scene for Faye, Junpei, Yukari, and Minato only but not anyone else. Why you may ask...?

Pixie: So this is a school? So much to learn and so many humans...Hey! Minato! What do you see in Mitsuru lady and not me?! Huh? Well, I guess if you're happy, then so am I. But I'm watching her! It's Yukari I fear the most.

Tayla: Pixie can only stay outside of the human world to be in the dream and nightmare worlds to become invisible to be traveling through the SEES Revolvers to travel like a ghost to stay invisible for only they can sense, see, and hear her only. As others who don't have powers to see Pixie at all. Only when it's night time for her to appear to keep herself hidden well to be the same, and more when the Dark Hour happens. Get it now. Magic and tricks for this type of Persona to have and to do. And yeah, she's a good friend to make sure that Mitsuru was good to Minato soon enough.

Faye: I'm surprise we can see her like this, Mino.

Minato: Same here. But with Pixie's skills can be useful to have in battle and to learn more when we're out during the day time.

Faye: Good point.

But they needed to whisper to not make a sense so much.

Pixie: Well of course, I'm Pixie who can do so many spells. I'm that good so no need to worship me.

After School

Once school was over for Minato to stay to help out Mitsuru with some after school work, Faye bumps into Junpei outside the school to go home with him.

Junpei: Faye, let's walk back home together!

Faye: ...? Junpei, what's going on?

For her to be pointing out, there's a commotion at the front gate...A lot of fan girls of Akihiko to be waiting for him to leave the school area to love him a lot.

Akihiko Fan: Look, it's Akihiko-senpai!

Giddy Schoolgirl: Wait for us!

From the look on Akihiko's face, he doesn't seem to be interested in these high school girls at all. Not that he doesn't want to g out, there was too many of them to go crazy like.

Akihiko: ...

As Faye, Junpei, and Pixie to be seeing all of this.

Pixie: So many girls loving this one guy.

Faye: High school has people who are hot or cute looking from every boy or girl.

Seems like it to make Junpei almost jealous.

Junpei: Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-senpai like that.

Faye: Sure looks like it.

Junpei: I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but...I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going...

For Junpei tries to wrap his arm around Faye's waist to make his move on her. For Pixie to be freaking out and she's unable to help out her friend.

Pixie: Hey!

Junpei: Hey, Faye, maybe I you wouldn't mind if I swarm around you.

Faye: Excuse me...? Junpei, wait! What are you doing?

About to get kissed, Akihiko jumps in to run into them to make up something to get away from the fan girls. Too close that one was for Junpei miss his chance to make Pixie happy to see, and Faye to feel like she was blushing all over.

Akihiko: Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?

Faye: (Just in time!) Oh, Aki, hi there.

So much for the kiss, but Junpei will get it to being friends with Faye soon enough. Freaking out to act all cute at Akihiko to act like nothing happened at all.

Junpei: Huh? Who, us!? I...guess so...?

Pixie: Nice save!

A funny way to pose a peace sign the way she did it.

Akihiko: I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the Police Station. See ya there.

Faye: Sure thing.

Going to the police station...What for?

Junpei: Th-The police station? ...Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?

Akihiko: Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a

headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ..Don't keep me waiting. Hey, Faye, if any guy gives you any trouble, I'm here for you.

Faye: Excuse me?

Moving a bit closer to Faye's face for Akihiko to say something to her before he takes off.

Akihiko: Just from fighting and the way you are, Faye, it makes you cute.

After that, he just leaves to Faye confused about everything to be going on so far. From Pixie to be shocked.

Pixie: Already two guys are hitting on you, Faye.

To Junpei's jealousy a little.

Junpei: The hell?!

And the other fan girls hates for Akihiko to be leaving them. Not going to happen to any of you girls, sorry.

Akihiko Fan: Awww...Why can't he be more friendly? *sigh*

Still, an odd way for Akihiko to say why he didn't want to hang out with these girls' can't say I blame him a little'.

Junpei: Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them! Well, I guess we gotta go...Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon. Unless you want to go out with me? Anyone of you? Or all of you...?

Fan Girls: No!

Junpei: I tried...

As the other girls got angry around Faye to not get into this to just happened.

Fan Girls: Hey bitch, stay away from our Akihiko-sempai! He's mine! No mine! Mine!

Faye: Listen, we're just friends! Please calm down...

Fan Girls: Get her!

Chasing after Faye 'who wanted nothing to do with this mess', she makes a run for it as Pixie flies to follow her friend.

Pixie: Run away, Faye! This is why I really hate these types of women! They can be so pushy!

Trying to out run al of Akihiko fan girls to give poor Faye a hard time, Junpei jumps in to grab hold of Faye's hand to make a run for it.

Junpei: Faye! Keep running! I got ya!

Faye: Junpei! (He's saving me!)

Junpei: Don't stop!

Running really fast all the way to the police station at the Paulownia Mall, the two have made it and Pixie to see the girls to go running in a different direction. Too close that was.

Pixie: Okay, all clear. Yeah, bitches, get loss!

For them to be catching their breaths, Junpei has saved Faye from that type of mess. As I said, don't become like those girls.

Faye: Junpei, you didn't have to jump in for me.

Junpei: Nah, I still want that kiss from you. Even if you don't love me back, I still wanna protect you. Still, we're a team. A pretty girl as our leader is something. Faye, you know that I got your back.

A weirdo of a perverted to be a lady's man, Junpei means well for Faye to have friends like him.

Faye: Thank you. Oh, right. Aki must be waiting for us. Let's go to the police station.

Junpei: Got it. So worth spending time a little, just us two...

Police Station

From coming out of hiding, to walking up to the police station for Akihiko sees Junpei and Faye's arrival as promised.

Faye: We're here.

Pixie: What a strange police station we're in.

Not just a regular one, there was far to this place. A whole lot more.

Akihiko: Thank you, Sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier.

Meet Officer Kurosawa to know about their work to do what he can to aid them during the Dark Hour. Cool!

Officer Kurosawa: ...Hello. Any part of SEES to keep this area safe, is all right in my book. Welcome both of you.

A tough but an very understanding man he is.

Akihiko: This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san...

Good to know, huh?

Junpei: R-Really!? Sweet!

Getting some money to buy weapons, items, and equipment as much as each of the team can have. 5,000 yen each for both Faye and Junpei.

Faye: Are you sure, Aki? I don't want to trouble you.

Akihiko: It's fine, Faye, use what you can to earn more later. With way, you guys can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections...But, these things still cost money.

Seems understanding besides fighting for the law, you got to buy some to earn it as well. And then some.

Officer Kurosawa: Of course they do. Nothing in life is free.

Sometimes sad but it's all true. Ha!

Akihiko: I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again.

Thanks for the help, Akihiko. Once he left, the rest was up to Faye and Junpei on what they buy at Kurosawa's place next.

Officer Kurosawa: I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right.

Enough to get some items and enough to have Faye, Junpei, and Yukari to have some good things to use in battle and something to keep them protected that was enough for today as Junpei takes off.

Junpei: Ah...I wanted more money.

Pixie: Be happy you got some good ones, stupid! I think this should be enough for now, Faye.

Faye: I think so too, Pixie.

Yeah, Junpei's fine to get his as Faye does the same and Yukari too. All was good. So, what else did they have at the mall?

Feinne's Fourth Wall Lectures: Around Town

We now have access to a whole bunch of things around town. Let's talk about what's available at each 'hub', there's a lot changed since the original and FES.

Paulownia Mall:

Velvet Room- There's a door to the Velvet Room in the back alley at the Mall, so we can visit and fuse Personas without going to Tartarus.

Police Station- We buy equipment here at the Police Station. It's got weapons, armor, and new to P3P accessories. If you can equip it, you buy it here.

Antique Shop- This isn't open yet, and we'll talk about what we do here later.

Drug Store- We buy consumables here, remember that Saturday is sale day and everything is cheaper then.

Arcade- This will have a random set of games available, these can raise your characteristics and even improve the stats of one of your Personas. They take up time, though, and which ones are available changes from day to day.

Karaoke- This raises your Courage, but takes up time and isn't always available.

Be Blue V- This store has completely changed its function. Instead of selling accessories, there are now two things we can do here. The first is that it will improve our health, taking us to 'Great' from 'Good' and I think curing us if we're sick or tired. The other is that we can work here part time, getting some money as well as raising both our Charm and Academics.

Chagall Café- We can raise our Charm here, and we can also work part time some days to both raise our Charm, Courage, and get money.

Club Escapade- Only open at night, we'll see why we'd go here later.

Port Island Station:

There are a lot of minor things that happen here, but the main thing that we can do is go to movies. They're expensive and the characteristic they raise changes from day to day but they are one of the best gains numerically.

Iwatodai Strip Mall:

The restaurants here let us raise our characteristics, there's one for each. There are one or two other minor things here as well that we'll see as they come up.

Shrine:

Offering Box- This has been nerfed since the original. It still increases our Academics if we give money, but now it takes time to do so.

Relationship Fortune- This replaces the original fortune box. We then also get the fortune result as the original game, so some random money gained or lost.

Card Duplicator- You leave a card for the spell card duplicator and come back later and get two of that card. It is awesome.

Cool, huh? Calling it a day for Faye to try out some stuff at the mall like the arcade to win things and some more money to heading back and calling it a day for Minato bought some good things too earlier on his end.

Minato: You and me both, huh Sis?

A lot more to be done. With M reporting back to the other three mysterious members of Strega at their hideout to remain in the shadows, something else from in a large type of mirror gem hears about their new enemy SEES were in their way to be stopped to get the Golden Key soon enough with the woman in black to get what she needs and the Stone Lock once she finds her brother to be on the run somewhere in any of the three worlds.

**?: Humans known as SEES to have powers like all of you do stand in my way to rule everything...I must claim the Golden Key soon enough. Same about the Stone Lock once I locate my big brother. Keep searching for more victims, people of Strega, I didn't give you special powers for nothing so don't fail me now. **

M: Understood, Mistress. Let's get going.

Whoever the other three were and the mysterious leader were only trouble for the boy in black was making a run for it.

Mysterious Boy: (I hope I'm not too late.)

His evil sister was keeping an eye on things as she was trapped in a empty room of nothing to be floating around to soon be free to reclaim what's her. But what cause the Princess of Nightmares to become so evil?

**?: From the children of Dreamers who will be killed, my brother will soon learn what it means to have power of everything. I'll be free from this hell hole real soon. For now, I wish to see how SEES fights with my own eyes.**

From either Tartarus or part of it when the next target will be. So much to be going on. More to come next time.


	7. Akihiko Sanada and the members of Strega

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #7 - Akihiko Sanada and the members of Strega

4/23 M Early Morning

Another fine day to go to school for Minato and Faye to walk together there 'as Pixie stays on her best behavior'; while they were also thinking about going to Tartarus 'again' as they both thought about it. But for some has been leaving Junpei pretty tired in the mornings. He'll get use to it.

Pixie: Good morning, pervert.

Ha! Nice one...

Junpei: Ah, come on, Pixie. Really?

Pixie: But it's true.

Faye: So much work to get little sleep whole going to school.

A lot to get use to the work they can do.

Faye: Mino? Is Junpei...?

Minato: He'll be fine.

Junpei: Man, I'm so tired...Coming to school's a job by itself. How can you get use to this, Minato?

Getting to their class room for Minato to say these words to Junpei for Faye knows how calm her brother is 'and Pixie loves that about him'.

Minato: It just life.

Things got so busy all of a sudden. Well, Faye does feel a lot more satisfied, though.

Faye: Yeah, I agree. (But still, I can live with it.)

Good to have Faye to be supporter to put a smile on Junpei's face at least to get through the day.

Junpei: Having somethin' that only we can do…It just feels great.*yaaaawn* Oh man, I'm getting teary eyed now…Goin' to class is a pain…The only thing I look forward to is after school. How will I kill

time…?

Pixie: No skipping class now, young man.

For Pixie to be like a mother to Junpei is kind of funny. With school to be going on for one foreign exchange teacher name Mimi Tena who teacher art class to be friendly and having trouble with her Japanese to do well teaching her students to let art work so well, a whole lot. This is my made up female OC by the way.

Mimi: OK, students. We make when we see in our imaginations to make clay from it. Why...? More fun to do. Like me...I dream of a butterfly. Now you try.

A weirdo, but she does well for a strange woman from another country with blue hair and red eyes for Faye didn't mind to pass well in this class room, same with her brother as well.

After School

With Faye leaving school and Minato doing more school work, Junpei came up to her after class. For he decided to head out somewhere wit Faye to get out for a bit.

Faye: ...? Junpei.

Junpei came over to talk to Faye the moment class ended as Pixie stayed with Minato for a bit to fly back home with him.

Pixie: Have fun, Faye. Hey! Minato!

Junpei: Yo, mind hanging out with me after this? I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, let's go!

Being a lady's man again, Faye goes along with it to hang out with a friend with a little crush on her. Oh, boy!

Faye: I am a bit hungry. Sweet, let's go!

Junpei: Alright, now you're talkin'.

We headed down to the ramen shop at the strip mall, looks like Faye guesses for Junpei like to go to this type of place a lot.

Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure Ramen...

It's crowded, but luckily both Faye and Junpei were able to get in without much waiting.

Junpei: Umm…Alright! We'll have two specials!

Faye: That sounds good.

From liking ramen and some suichi to sound good to eat. Who wouldn't want to eat them to enjoy? Time to eat then.

Junpei: Well…I'm sure it'll be better than you're expecting.

After a few moments, the waiter brings two ramen bowls to Faye. The fragrant smell rising from the bowls makes her stomach growl…

Faye: Looks good...But how good is it?

She eats well to watch her weight of course, she just didn't try this type in the different of Japan before.

Junpei: C'mon, try it.

Faye takes a bite…The distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles…It's really quite delicious.

Faye: Mmm...! So good!

He does know his ramen, I'll give him that.

Faye: This is delicious!

Junpei: Haha! Good, right? Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!

Blow on the food before you eat it, Junpei, or your mouth will get burned. Ouch.

Faye: Easy, Junpei. Blow on your food before you can eat it. Like this.

He does once he cools his mouth off first.

Junpei: Ahh, hot hot hot…Man, this is great!

Although Junpei eats noisily, he seems to be enjoying his ramen just like Faye was as well on her end…

Faye: I hope we can all eat here again later.

Junpei: Same... (She's kind of cute when Faye smiles.)

He means it in a good way and for them to get to know each other, enough for Faye to spend some time with Junpei to get to know him a whole lot more.

Faye: It's nice to get to know you guys, we are a team after all and best friends.

Junpei: Yeah, friends...Hey…Do you feel okay now?

Faye: I'm fine now, Junpei. Why do you ask?

From the first time Faye and Minato's powers were awaken to have Faye in the hospital for a bit. Remember? Junpei wanted to make sure of Faye's wealth being.

Junpei: I heard that while you were out for a while, you were in the hospital. You seemed full of energy at school…but I was kind of worried.

A nice thing for him to ask for a friend only to have Faye laughing in a good way.

Faye: Oh, you...Thanks…I'm fine now.

Junpei: Huh? Oh, um…No need to thank me…I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too. And it's nice that he's concerned about me.

Faye: Everyone had a hard life in school at first, I get it.

Junpei: In your case, you've got it all the fighting stuff on top of that...I was wondering if you weren't accustomed to school or whatever...Then again, I think you'll do just fine.

Faye: Yep! I'm not the type to give up without a fight.

Junpei seems embarrassed and laughs…As Faye can sense Junpei's thoughtfulness towards her…

It seems I've made another one of those Social Links with Junpei. Getting power for doing something I'd do anyway is nice I guess. Another Arcana of a Social Link with Junpei this time happens to grow.

Thou are I...And I am thou...Thou has established a new bond...

Thous shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana...

Tayla: The Magician Arcana – Junpei Iori

In tarot readings, the Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, immaturity, manipulation and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents).

Personas of the Magician Arcana are commonly Personas excelling towards Magic, particularly towards Fire-based element. As the name suggests, mythological figures associated with the Magician Arcana are often associated with magic themselves, though some are fire deities rather than magicians.

Junpei: Still…Girls and guys livin' in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good.

Faye: (A new friend to Junpei to have another Social Link and...Ah.) Junpei, what are you thinking about?

Was he still thinking about getting closer to Faye to try warping his arms around her waist next? Or he was trying to. He stops.

Junpei: Oh! (That was close...!) Oh, don't worry 'bout me. I don't drag love into my work. Then again, I can't guarantee that I won't fall for somebody, mwahaha!

Yeah, don't worry they're just friends is all.

Faye: If you say so, Junpei, but okay. (Still not my type to still be friends with him only.)

For a bit as Faye and Junpei chatted for a while, then headed back to the drome area where Mitsuru waits for Faye's return and for Pixie to greet her friend.

Pixie: Hi, Faye!

Faye: Hi, Pixie.

From the little Persona and Mitsuru seeing Faye's return.

Mitsuru: Welcome back, Faye.

All was good to call it a night for a bit...only to be midnight for the Dark Hour to happen again. So we all know what that means, it's time to travel more in the the Tartarus Tower. For some nights they can go, but other times if they're really tired – they can take a break to be a normal thing 'just thought to let you all know that'.

Dark Hour

Well, here we go again. As SEES members for Mitsuru, Akihiko 'for the two to be on stand by again', Junpei, Yukari, Minato, Faye, and Pixie to be there again...Elsewhere, the other team Strega go after another target who might have the Golden Key on either he or she to make another attack at Tartarus. But who is it this time? Besides the other group to be gathering to make their introduction besides M so far who work for the Dark Queen.

M: Project M has arrive awaiting for further orders...Members of Strega, please assemble.

Here comes the three of them to show themselves out of the shadows one at a time who serve the Dark Queen of Evil who they serve. From the leader Takaya Sakaki.

Takaya: Takaya Sakaki, present.

Then there's the insane hacker Jin Shirato.

Jin: Jin Shirato, present.

And last but not least another female member type of emo name Chidori Yoshino.

Chidori: Chidori Yoshino, present.

Time to get down to business for the queen told them about their latest target to send them an hologram type of image on who'll be the nest person to go after, another member of SEES from the looks of it being Akihiko, who's still injured to be unable to fight back. That's not good at all.

M: Our Leader has another possible target for us to go after who might have the Golden Key on him name Akihiko Sanada. Weaken state to be unable to fight back, I shall take him to have a chance to stop members of the human SEES this time.

Takaya: Looks like it. A perfect chance to strike when there's no one else around to leave you with a better chance, M, so please don't mess this up for our queen.

For her to understand the mission at hand, M heads on out.

M: I will not fail this time.

Leaving the room to go back to Tartarus to find her target 'for Akihiko's in real danger now' for the others wanted to get the job done quickly for M to not fail this time...For there was still some time left 'so Takaya says'.

Chidori: …

Jin: Are you sure we should give this thing another chance, sir?

Takaya: It's quite alright, Jin, let her play for a bit. As long as she follows order, we have nothing to worry about it. Let's see how this plays out the more of our new enemy SEES do their job. We'll still complete with the task at hand just for her.

Besides Jin was bad news, M is still a mystery, and Chidori's a weirdo, it's Takaya who I fear the most and the evil queen herself. Just saying...Back at the Tartarus Tower for another Dark Hour to happen as Faye, Minato, Pixie, Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko were at the entrance to begin exploring more of the building floors some more, a whole lot more for Pixie to be guiding them this time.

Mitsuru: Are you guys ready?

For Pixie to guide Faye, Minato, Junpei, and Yukari were ready to check out a bit more inside of Tartarus again.

Yukari: Ready.

Minato: Ready.

Faye: Ready!

Junpei: Ready as I'll ever will be!

The little Persona couldn't wait any longer to complete with the task at hand for her master.

Pixie: Come on, you guys! We have more exploring to do to keep our eyes from any other Shadows who are on the run.

Up they go into the other rooms again.

Akihiko: Best of luck to all of you. If anything's bad, we'll give you a call.

Slow down, Akihiko, I bit too early to go out fighting so not yet.

Mitsuru: I think we'll be just fine. Good luck. And if anything comes up to be bad or get tired, return to this room right away. To push yourself into fighting. Unlike Akihiko.

Akihiko: I'm careful.

She was only playing...

Pixie: Alright, team! Follow me!

The five went through on the first floor of Tartarus Thebel Block on the second floor this time and still for Faye leads the team with Minato backing he up as Pixie leads the others; whole Yukari and Junpei follow the others from behind to keep them from a attack from behind. From treasure chests to open up to getting items and seeing more blood in the area to also be fighting with Shadows in their way to use their team work 'and Mitsuru data scans' to lead Faye and the others to victory.

Junpei: I really like Faye, but why does she have to be leader? While Minato has to be her over protected brother...

Yukari shoves Junpei a little to stop complaining.

Yukari: Quit complaining! Besides Faye's fine with it if everyone else is...including Minato...

Continuing on to also have other Shadows being much different appears for them to handle...

Tayla: Persona # 8 - Cowardly Maya

Type of Shadow to hide underground.

Tayla: Persona # 9 - Muttering Tara

A flying bird type to also have a crown to look all royal for nothing.

Tayla: Persona # 10 - Merciless Maya

A female looking one with a pink looking mask on its eyes.

Tayla: Persona # 11 - Magic Hand

With a small head to have a body of a giant hand to walk with its large fingers as its legs.

Tayla: Persona # 12 - Obsessed Cupid

A flying type with wings to have a mask on its face to be fast and with a bow and arrow to fire at it's targets.

Tayla: Persona # 13 - Trance Twins

Twins to hold each other on stings and metal poles to work together to move as one.

Tayla: Persona # 14 - Grave Beetle

A bug type of humanoid bug with a freaky face to move fast and fly around places with the many legs it has.

They were doing pretty well so far for Faye was getting good leading the others for Junpei really didn't mind it at all.

Minato: You're good.

Faye: Me? Nah, I just try my best. We have to do this together, Mino.

Minato: And that's why Ms. Kirijo made you leader.

Good point...And for Pixie to see the bonding brother and sister feel to trust in them and their powers the most.

Pixie: (Those two siblings have a strong bond to be away for so long to stick together through this battle we all need to face. For you, Master, I'll be sure to get it done.)

Seeing a portal to take them back to the beginning and where they left off at was done with Pixie's help to be going well for the SEES members, now on level five. While they kept on fighting – while back in the entrance room for Mitsuru to monitor her team and Akihiko keeps guard if M returns to try to attack them 'since Yukari was', they won't let their guard down this time.

Mitsuru: I know how much you want to go into battle again, Akihiko, I get it. But you still need to fully heal after the attack you took from a sneak Shadow.

Akihiko: I was just off guard for that thing to get me and I get it...I just feel like I'm not doing anything at all.

Mitsuru: But you will soon enough.

But it might be a back for Akihiko because he's being the next target from M to appear from behind to create a type of smoke scream, allowing her to get the advantage to get her target from him having the Golden Key from within. Or does he...? This was something for Mitsuru and Akihiko to handle alone with the others around as they were still exploring the tower itself. This is bad.

M: Activate smoke scream. Eyes on Akihiko has been spotted.

Hard to see and breathe because of it.

Akihiko: A member of Strega's here?!

Mitsuru: This is bad...! Faye! Arisato! Everyone, listen to me! Don't come back here! The member of Strega is attacking us! Just continue on with the mission-! (Not good...! I'm not getting anything for anyone to hear me.) Akihiko!

Akihiko: Mitsuru!

It was there that Akihiko was away from Mitsuru for a few seconds, which allows for M to take aim at him right away.

M: Target sighted. Ready...Aim...Fire.

A direct hit to get at Akihiko to show if he has the Golden Key on him.

Akihiko: Aah! I''m hit!

...But it looks like a normal key. Yep, Akihiko doesn't have it which is very good. After a hit like that one, Mitsuru helps him out.

Mitsuru: Akihiko! Another regular key.

M: Mission failed again. Akihiko doesn't have the Golden Key, now to destroy useless human.

I don't think so! For Mitsuru places Akihiko somewhere safe to fight back on this one to protect her friends by stopping one of Strega members this time.

Mitsuru: (No!) My Persona! Penthesilea, awaken!

Tayla: Persona # 15 – Penthesilea

Penthesilea is a figure in Greek mythology, in which she is an Amazonian queen. She is the daughter of Ares, god of war, and Otrera, queen and founder of the Amazons. According to legend, Penthesilea accidentally killed her sister Hippolyta, and as penance for her actions, she joined in the Trojan War, leading the Amazons to battle. She joined the war in its tenth and final year, and was killed by Achilles, who fell in love with her upon her death.

Summoning her powers next for Mitsuru and her Persona Penthesilea to have the power of ice and fencing skills. For Akihiko comes around to be a bit weak to have his energy drained to have the other key back into his body, he couldn't just let his friend handle this battle on her own.

Akihiko: Mitsuru...?

Mitsuru: Sorry, Strega being. But if you want to try to destroy my friend, then you have to go through me first. Engarde!

Another battle, and another Shadow to be fighting against for M to summon out next.

M: Only one to stop me with the others gone to face against one of the twelve Shadows, I see...Try to make this quick. Come now, Demon Sting Ray from Air and Sea - Forneus.

Tayla: Persona # 16 - Forneus

According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Forneus is the thirtieth spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with twenty-nine legions under his command, partly comprised of the order of angels and thrones, and appears as a sea monster. When summoned, he can make men well-versed in rhetoric, give him a good name, teach him foreign tongues, and make him trusted by friend and foe alike.

This type of Shadow sting ray can fly with some water power to fire at like a sniper who never misses his targets to get hit and crushed in seconds from the strong water pressure to fire out of his mouth. With another song from Disturbed – Voices was playing during this battle.

**Forneus: Target sighted to hit my targets to get wiped out. **

One shot from his mouth to spit a huge bucket size full of water was strong to push Mitsuru aside to go flying. Damn...This Shadow's one hell of a sharp shooter.

Mitsuru: This thing's good...! A bit too good. (I have to out run it to keep him away from Akihiko. He can't fight right now.)

Run, Mitsuru! With M watching this, only to get a call from her boss Takaya reports back to her.

M: Takaya sir?

Takaya: M, return to me at once. That'll be all for today. Leave the Shadow be to finish those two off.

She understood to take off in a hurry as ordered.

M: Very well, sir. If any of you SEES members are still alive this is far from over. We will complete with our goal for our Queen. Forneus, continue fighting them.

There she goes to be more than just a strange human with skills. So how can Mitsuru handle against a skill shooter type of Shadow on her own? And with Akihiko who's still weaken?

**Forneus: Well, you heard the little lady. I can do whatever I want to try finishing you two off without any back up coming to your rescue now.**

Using tons of bubbles to come flying out to blind Mitsuru from her sword skills from hers and Penthesilea move fast to get away from the mess, for this Shadow moves in fast for another water spray attack he uses again 'which could've get crush like the ground was to leave a huge damage all over'.

Mitsuru: Forget it! I rather give my life for my team then for you to hurt anyone else! Penthesilea, let's dance.

**Forneus: It's not like your ice won't slow my water power down. I won't allow it!**

How long can she hold this Shadow off? Akihiko to be seeing all of this, it wasn't good news at all. From flight to any water skills Forneus was using against Mitsuru to stop any of her ice attacks...Akihiko couldn't feel weak still and not do anything at all, he wanted to fight back in anyway he could to save Mitsuru's life to finish the Shadow off until the others arrive back. Trying to get back on his feet, he needed to give it his all. Come on, Akihiko...! Get up!

Akihiko: (No...No...! I can't let this happen to me, Mitsuru, or the rest of us to make it this far...! Even if I'm a bit weak. I have to at least get up and show the Shadow who's he's messing with...! Please let me fight just a little. My Persona, help me!) My Persona! Polydeuces, awaken! 

Tayla: Persona # 17 – Polydeuces

Polydeuces (also known as Pollux) was the twin brother of Castor. Both Castor and Polydeuces had the same mother, Leda, but Polydeuces' father was Zeus, while Castor's father was a mortal man named Tyndareus; because of this, Castor was mortal while Polydeuces was immortal. When Castor died, Polydeuces asked Zeus to let him share his own immortality with his twin to keep them together and they were transformed into the Gemini constellation.

With a powerful punch Akihiko can make with his good arm to push Mitsuru aside to safety from Forneus's other attacks, saving her for him to summon his Persona Polydeuces to do some long range attacks for her to do up close ones of her own.

Mitsuru: Akihiko, don't-!

Fearing how weak Akihiko might get, but this won't stop him from fighting.

Akihiko: It's fine, Mitsuru. I can back you up and then you can finis this thing. Enough to freeze this Shadow over until Faye and the other return.

This has Forneus laughing.

**Forneus: Ha! I almost forgotten about you no Golden Key human. A bit too weak to fight back to finish you and this girl off.**

Firing another attack of a powerful water to also come flying straight at Akihiko, he had something to push the attack away.

Akihiko: I like to see you try. Time to battle, Polydeuces. Massive Quake! 

Jumping up to punching the grounds for Akihiko and more from his Persona gives it his all to make a huge quake. A powerful one to hit the water back to give Forneus a beat down to get hit a lot like getting hit by tons of bullets. Not bad and enough for Akihiko to get pay back for being another target of Strega.

**Forneus: Hey! I've been hit!**

Akihiko: That felt good...Now, Mitsuru!

This leaves the rest to her.

Mitsuru: (Hey, not bad.) I'm on it. Apocalypse Billiard!

And with one move to trap this Shadow to have his own water powers trapping Forneus to have the ice hold him long enough, it was fine since Mitsuru and Akihiko will keep this this thing from going anywhere. Good to know, now that's team work.

Akihiko: A bit of a battle for me, but it was worth it.

The two high five each other.

Mitsuru: Good thing my ice will keep this Shadow on hold until the others come back.

And they will too. You want to know what happened to Faye, Minato, Pixie, Junpei, and Yukari during the battle Akihiko and Mitsuru had with the other Shadow 'until Faye comes back to make this Shadow into a Persona card in a bit'; they had two other Shadows to fight with in the tower – for one bing a giant drill type of Shadow and the other armies were bird-like Shadow creatures. While Disturbed – Are you Ready plays for this battle next.

Pixie: Danger! Enemy ahead of bird type of Shadows and a very big one!

Tayla: Persona # 18 - Rampage Drive

A Shadow type of tall robot with two hands to drill anything.

Tayla: Persona # 19 - Venus Eagle

A Shadow type of hawk bird to move fast with wings and strikes with sharp claws.

It was time to fight Rampage and Venus birds to be standing in the other SEES members to give it their all.

Faye: (There has to be a way to outsmart the bird Shadows and then striking down before attack us, but how...?)

Yeah, they better come up with a group plan attack before they're all done for. There might be another way...Igor snaps his fingers to let Elizabeth and Theo lend Faye and Minato a hand.

Minato: Sis, look.

They already know who the two in blue uniforms looks like.

Faye: Liz and Theo!

Elizabeth: There's no need to fear, friends. I can use my book to cast a spell to boost up your offense and defense skills right...Now!

That was fast, but it was working for them to have it 'without Pixie, Junpei, or Yukari knowing anything about it right now'. And as for Theodore to let Faye know of another thing she can do with one of the cards.

Theodore: The card you have from the last Shadow you've beaten, use it to win this battle. Your skills like theirs will be good to fight back against this other Shadow.

He was right, Faye has the ability to do so and Minato to aid the other teams for power to use in battle only. Sweet! Faye gives it a try to go up against the bird type of Shadows.

Minato: Should we...?

Faye: It's our only chance we have to use, so why not...? (Time to use the speed and claws of a cat!) Lighting Black Slash Attack!

It's working combined with one of her attacks of her Orpheus too! From Faye skills to move in fast on the other Shadows to cut them all down, to then working together to stop the last big Shadow standing in their way.

Junpei and Yukari: Faye's so fast!

Pixie: She took out all Venus Eagles in seconds. To use other Personas' abilities in battle. Incredible.

Yeah, yeah, it's cool. Now time to get back to fighting!

Minato: Let's back Sis up, you guys! Star Storm Breakdown!

From him and his Orpheus Persona swords fight against the Rampage from hit after hit really fast. Now the others join in for Pixie's powered stuns the other Shadow birds for Faye takes care of the rest in seconds.

Pixie: Then let's get this thing. (Any help we can get, it's wonderful for all of us.)

Junpei and Yukari back up Faye and Minato to go after Rampage next with their weapons, Personas, and attacks of theirs.

Junpei: Hercules Fire Punch!

Yukari: Tiger Lily Boom!

Minato's attacks were strong to stop Rampage from wheeling any more around the room, this allow for Yukari's arrow shooting of plants and Junpei's bat fire hits to destroy the wheels, and then Faye finishes it off with her attack next.

Faye: See ya! Lighting Black Slash Attack!

And it has been destroyed. Nicely done. Although both Theodore and Elizabeth left afterwards to give their thanks to Minato and Faye for another job well done.

Minato: We did it.

Faye: Nice work, you guys! (Theo. Liz. Thank you both. With the other Persona skills for us to beat and have, we can't lose.)

Soon to be getting a call back for Pixie to detect right away to alert the others about it, they rush back to the entrance to check on Mitsuru and Akihiko. They were fine. Akihiko still needed to take a easy for a bit, but he did help Mitsuru finish the Shadow off to weaken it...Frozen a bit too much of a bet down if you ask me.

Pixie: You're all OK...! Ah, what happen to to this Shadow?

**Forneus: Ouch...! **

Mitsuru: Nothing we couldn't handle.

A few minutes to pass for the two to tell the others about everything.

Yukari: I'm surprise you, Akihiko-Senpai, you had a long range attack to stop this Shadow.

Junpei: I'm surprise Strega didn't murder you both.

Akihiko: Nothing would've taken me down as their target. Time to have a new power then. Arisato. Faye. Do it.

The same old skills for the two siblings to pull off to turn this Shadow into a Persona power card once again, they know what they had to do.

Minato: Please, ruler of reality...We need your strength. Twilight Wave!

With the prince appearing once again to power up Faye to take care of the rest next for water power to have this time.

Faye: Flare of Darkness, Forneus of Emperor...Bond by Power with me!

It works for this Shadow now turn into a Persona was free to become a element type of power to use in battle, for later on that is.

**Forneus: Looks I've been captured and wipe out too!**

This makes two cards now, well a few more for Faye and Minato to take care of for Igor allows them to come to the Velvet Room at any time to get some more. As he has Theodore and Elizabeth take care of it all for them to use wisely in battle. Cool! I guess we all know what they'll be doing sometimes to have more power for some, you know? Yeah.

Minato: From speed and water attacks from two capture and saved Personas so far. Not bad.

Faye: Yeah, this will be a good chance to stop Strega and the other wild Shadows too. (And to learn more about our past with the mysterious prince who keeps aiding us.)

This was far from over to be close to finishing the first floor, a few more to go. Stopping for the night until the next time they come back for another Dark Hour.

Mitsuru: Good work today, team. Let's head back to get some sleep.

Good idea. As they do so for the prince to spy on Faye and the others, for the Queen with dark powers was also spying on her older brother. From one thing after another, from good against evil and Strega to strike again...Who does have the Golden Key while their strange friends from the prince to have the Stone Lock?


	8. Bunkichi and Mitsuko

Persona 3: Dreams Under the Moonlight

By Tayla Drago

Episode #8 - Bunkichi and Mitsuko

From a good time for everyone in SEES to be resting back at their hideout to be staying in, for Faye to be having a strange dreams for Minato to only feel it all out from his sister. Was it another visit from the mysterious prince of darkness who's pleading for Faye's help. Again, huh? Good thing he's on their side 'whatever he was to look like to see him in the shadows to hear his voice only'.

Faye: (This isn't the Velvet Room this time, no...It's from before I moved in to see Mino.)

Walking around the strange abandon type of old kingdom to become into ruins between the Dreams and Nightmares, a real war which happen like Pixie said. Soon to see the prince himself to talk to Faye again to be the only one seeing him a lot more than the others 'or Pixie since she works for the man'. I'm just calling this guy 'Prince' for now until we know his real name soon enough. Just saying...

Prince: It's you again.

Faye: You're the man who's been calling for my help in my dreams, aren't you?

Prince: I didn't think for someone to reach out to would be a girl. A girl as cute as you are.

Well, that part came out of nowhere to make Faye Arisato blush like this.

Faye: Huh...? But we just mess!

Prince: I guess I may have over did it...Still, you remind of someone. I might be overthinking things but, I feel like I know you a lot. I hope I can see you more and more sometimes as we stop the humans who uses Shadows for evil.

Faye: For evil? But how did you know me? I don't know you. But it's not like I don't want to. I want to help you out...Ah, prince sir. Please tell me who are you?

From the look on his face, the prince wanted to tell Faye on who he was, but he couldn't say much for the time being. It was like he was worried about Faye's safety if he did.

Prince: Sorry, but I can't tell you everything about me right now.

Faye: (Something's holding him back, I can tell from the look on the prince's face.) Why? Did I do something wrong?

Prince: No, that's not it. Just...It just a lot of danger I don't want to put your life for me.

Faye: But I want to help out. It just me.

Prince: You do...? I don't know what to say...

After feeling special for the prince to hear to make him smile, Faye's dream ends to feel very real to hopefully see the prince again.

Faye: (Another dream...? Wait, he place his hand on my face...The warmth from his touch felt very real.)

Could be for Minato had a feeling for Faye felt it to be very real and Pixie to have a strange feeling for her master to trust in someone. A lot more to trust in Faye to have something to do with the whole thing. Really...?

4/24 T Early Morning

Time for another day at school for Faye, Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko to continue their daily lives as normal high school students; from day time to be themselves and sometimes at night to do their jobs right. While the song was playing...Reiko Tanaka -Time.

Time

Time Old dry winds go by

Lone air comes quietly

Time Old dry winds go by

Uncertain space you need to fill in

Every time goodbye to yesterday

Greeted by today

Smiling to tomorrow

No one really belongs

Each time we hope to stay around

I know how you feel

Beyond your walls

Time

Time

Old dry winds go by

Lone air comes quietly

Time Old dry winds go by Uncertain space you need to fill in

Every time goodbye to yesterday

Greeted by today

Smiling to tomorrow

No one really belongs

Each time we hope to stay around

I know how you feel

Beyond your walls

Every time goodbye to yesterday

Greeted by today

Smiling to tomorrow

No one really belongs

Each time we hope to stay around

I know how you feel

Beyond your walls

For Pixie to tell Minato and Faye about things can be use different during the Dark Hour like items and weapons, they get some things from the nurse's office where Mr. Edogawa works in to help out his students too. Strange doctor like nurse with weird glasses, he does his job very well.

Edogawa: Ah, you two aren't feeling well? I see. I've made this type of medicine to cure you two in seconds. In fact, I'll give you some if you promise to follow the rules...Don't overdo it because it'll leave your health to be bad please. And to write down what it does sometimes to give to me once a week. How does that idea sound?

If a teacher has the rights to do it and Minato can do so for him and Faye to use during the Dark Hour, then it should work much better than some in the real world.

Faye: Is this legal?

Minato: I've been helping his family at a nearby pharmacy for my part time job, so it's fine, Sis. So we take some to use wisely and report back. So it's fair.

Enough to work very well for Pixie to explain how it does work easily.

Pixie: Wise words to be right as always, Minato cutie. Like your brother said, Faye, the items can work better in the Dream and Nightmare worlds during the Dark Hour. Like with weapons to have better skills when a human uses it right with different elements from within so can items. From healing, building up stamina, stopping poison, be paralyze, burn, frozen, turn to stone, boosting, and recovering complete if you're down for the count works miracles for none of you of the other members wouldn't believe. I should know. After all, some of us Personas make it happen with the snap of our fingers as time passes.

Seems like it to work from the other world better than the real one.

Edogawa: Go ahead now, take what you think it'll work as my test subject to follow the rules carefully. Don't be shy.

Minato: Thank you again, Mr. Edogawa.

Thanks again, Edogawa, the siblings take care of it and Pixie keeps the items somewhere for them.

Afternoon

Hours later after school's over of the Gekkoukan High field for Faye wanted to check out the sports club to join one of them, for girls that is; since Minato does track with the other high school students while Faye does more with the girls.

Faye: A tennis club for girls...? (I better do somethings to live a high school life from time to time.) Excuse me, but I've heard about your tennis club and I wish to learn more.

As she does to see one of the advisor teacher to greet Faye to join name Ms. Kanou to be friendly to all of her students who join a sports team like this one.

Kanou: Welcome, please follow me. Everyone, we have a new student joining us as your new teammate. She's Faye Arisato to be Minato's sister from class 2-F. Please be nice to her, okay?

Having a nice tennis uniform on Faye to look nice wearing it and introducing herself to every other girls.

Faye: Nice to me you all! I'll do my very best for you guys.

Talk about team spirit, for the girls already like Faye to be in full spirit.

Club Members: She's in full spirit. Nice to meet you too!

Good thing Minato told Faye about this for Pixie to watch her from everyday after school thing, yep. They were all good people.

Kanou: Um, who's was the leader for the juniors?

One of the team girls shows up to be a bit older with a ponytail of long black hair to be their leader of the group name Rio Iwasaki.

Rio: That would be me.

Kanou: Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway.

And she laughs, some help she was from doing her job anyways.

Rio: ...All right.

Once Kanou leaves the rest to Rio to get her team to practice for the upcoming games this year for Faye to be part of. Some of the girls doubt Kanou's work to at least try he best on, so she's not an idiot.

Faye: (I get Ms. Kanou works on the planning while Rio works on the rest.)

Rio: Now then...C'mon, let's get back to practice! And you're, Arisato-San, right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like me. I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything.

Faye: Nice to meet with you too, Rio.

They shake on it.

Rio: This club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind please.

Faye: Thanks!

For Faye to try some moves to be different than she's in battle, she's not half as bad in tennis for others to like her skills.

Rio: Not bad, Arisato-San. Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in. Just keep up as much as you can.

Faye: Got it.

Everyone was like 'again...?' but not Faye who listens in to the whole thing.

Rio: I'll keep telling you all that the fundamentals are important! Let's start off with some running. Now then, Arisato-San, you stand in this line.

Faye: Like this right? I'll be standing then.

And then they all agree to do it.

Rio: If you start getting worn out, just keep mind focused and you'll be able to pull through.

For some of the girls were doing well, Faye didn't mind doing her part at all.

Faye: I'll do my best, Rio. Everyone.

Rio: Good to know. Ahaha, you sound promising.

A nice way to have Rio smile of Faye's hard work to be joining the tennis club part of the team. She seems to be taking her seriously for Faye to like Rio's job during the after school club.

Faye: (I already like Rio already to be a junior just like she is.)

And soon...Another Confidants opens up with Rio next for Faye to grow a good bonding with.

_Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating _

_Personas of the Chariot Arcana._

Tayla: The Chariot Arcana  \- Rio Iwasaki

Portrayed as a king leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses (in some cases mythical creatures). The Chariot Arcana is a symbol of victory, conquest, self-assertion, self-confidence, control, war and command. Personas of the Chariot Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Physical-based attacks. They are almost invariably warrior figures or mythological war deities.

Characters who are of the Chariot Arcana are typically very driven individuals, who have a personal goal that they aim to achieve at any cost. It is not uncommon for Chariot characters to be short-tempered or aggressive. Combat-wise, they also tend to focus on physical attacks rather than magic.

Said characters also have special Physical skills that can be performed without their Persona's aid. Aigis has Orgia Mode, which temporarily increases attack. Chie, on the other hand has Galactic Punt, which takes out a non-boss enemy off the battlefield. In Persona 4 Golden, she has a Galactic Punt-like Cavalry attack, which can only be accessed if Chie is not in your current party. Persona 5 has Insta Kill, which allows the player to obtain lower leveled Personas without having to fight them, should the Confidant of Ryuji Sakamoto advance towards Rank 7.

And with that, it was time to do more practicing for today for Faye to give it her all, and Rio to guide her and the other girls to learn how to play tennis from movements. A good exercise to be doing for your entire body too.

Rio: Well, let's go. Front row, start us off!

Girl members: Right! One, two! One, two!

Faye: This feels great. (I think I can handle this.)

Doing well for some muscle exercise for Faye and the other girls to pull of their movements to do well to get ready for the tennis skills with Rio guiding them. Nicely done. For Minato, Pixie, and Yukari to see Faye make it through.

Yukari: Looks like your sister's doing well for tennis club.

Minato: Looks like it.

A lot to be in a school life at times.

Pixie: So this is what human school life is like. Interesting...

Sure looks like it, to then calling it a night afterwards as Faye was making more and more friends she meets up with...Even if they're not part of SEES, it doesn't really matter.

Evening

For the rest of the afternoon for Faye and Minato to go to the mall to play some whack-a-mole games and go into a haunted house to be a fun time. And then calling it a night.

4/25 F Early Morning

After another day at school for Faye to get through the day, along with tennis for her team, getting more items from Edogawa, a few other items in the venting machine, and for her to go out to the Paulownia Mall for a bit for Minato and Pixie to tag along with the two. Hey, sometimes they need a break from time to time. Well, not before Faye was trying to outrun Akihiko's fan girls chasing after her again.

Faye: This again?! Really!? (These girls will never learn!) You girls have the wrong idea! Akihiko and I are just friends!

Girls: He's ours and not yours, Arisato!

Poor Faye, but she gets some help to get her out of this mess to hide in time before everything's cleared to leave.

Yukari: Faye, are you going to be fine with the mess you have to deal with on school days like this?

Faye: Just as long as I can run from the missions we have to do then yes, Yukari.

Junpei: Maybe I can get a girlfriend from one of them.

Well, that won't happen since they just beat him in a big group. Ouch...For Akihiko and Mitsuru to see as they pass by the hallways.

Mitsuru: I can see why you can't deal with any of the fan girls of yours, Akihiko.

Akihiko: Tell me about it. (I feel bad for Faye.)

After School

And once the hours have pass 'for Junpei to survive the beat down' for school was over for Minato, Faye, and Pixie to go out.

Minato: Sis, I need to run some errands for Ms. Kirijo for us to use the next time we go back to Tartarus. Care to join me?

Faye: Sure, Mino. And you're coming too, Pixie, I see.

For her to do anything for her friends and more with Minato.

Pixie: Someone has to help you guys out Minato get what we need for battle...Also for not other girls going near him but me! And...Maybe the SEES member girls or me.

Good thing this special Persona understands Minato to be in love with Mitsuru to not admit it 'just as long as he's happy' to say those things.

Faye: If you say so, Pixie. All right, let's go.

First they upgrade weapons, armor, and such at Officer Kurosawa's police station place.

Kurosawa: Got some goods, I hope it'll be good in battle. Be careful at night time.

Oh, they will. To also get other things from some Shopkeeper as well, to get some items to heal, boost up, and so on...Now the three go to the Iwatodai Station next, part of the Strip Mall's first floor to have some free time to check out the Book store call Bookworms, looks nice.

Pixie: Bookworms...? Worms in books?

Nice joke, but that's just a name of a title.

Faye: It just a name of a bookstore, Pixie. It just a nickname for those who read a lot.

Minato: There's a reason why we have to go in here.

Faye and Pixie: We do?

A lot of good reasons why, for Minato sometimes work there part time on two elderly couples who work there as Faye was living with someone to work at a music store. So why do the three have to go check it out than just buying some books, or some used ones to look fine. Inside the place as they enter inside to see the two elders to be married for a long time to take care of the bookstore very well, Bunkichi and Mitsuko.

Minato: Hello, it's me. I'm back to bring my Sis to visit like I promise.

For the old man Bunkichi sees their arrival first.

Bunkichi: ...Welcome. It's good to see you again, Minato. I see you finally brought your sister over to visit like you promise. She's a pretty girl.

A nice greeting there.

Faye: Nice to meet you too. (I see what Mino has been doing during his Summer break, best known a lot in the Iwatodai area.)

Minato: This is Faye Arisato. Sis, this is one of my bosses Bunkichi who works here.

A good way to be introduce like this and Pixie surprised.

Pixie: Amazing...

Bunkichi: Well, Faye, welcome to Bookworm. What would you two like today? Or one of you? We have fresh mackerel...!

Fish? Well, he does this for his wife Mitsuko to correct Bunkichi from his little mistake to say these things from time to time.

Mitsuko: ...Sorry, as you can children see, we don't sell fish here.

Faye: Fish?

A lot to be explain for Minato knows why to tell his sister about it.

Minato: Sorry, Sis, but Bunkichi does this to other costumers for his wife Mitsuko to correct him a lot. They sell books, no fish.

Faye: Oh, I see. (Some elderly people are always like this.)

Something to live with...

Bunkichi: Hey, you two are students, aren't you? Minato. Faye. All from Gekkoukan High, right?

Minato: We go there together now, yes.

Bunkichi: Then you both have seen the permission tree there...

A tree? A special tree at the high school Minato and Faye goes to? So, what about it?

Faye: Permission Tree? What's that?

A lot to learn for Minato heard a lot about it for him to see since they told him about it, and for her to come across it from the school court yard from time to time.

Minato: Not just any tree, Sis, its special to them from someone they knew.

Well, Bunkichi explains it first.

Bunkichi: Do you think I'm making this up?! ...I'm serious! It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school.

It is somewhere at Gekkoukan High School alright. For Bunkichi to say so, Mitsuko tell the rest to them.

Mitsuko: I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man he is. Just ignore him...And Minato, it's nice to see you again and have such a sweet and kind sister like Faye. Nice to meet you dear, I'm Mitsuko.

Faye: Hello to you too.

Shaking hands for something was on her mind for her husband was telling the truth about the whole tree thing. Now Minato explains about the couples with the whole tree thing next. From one leaf from the tree they were talking about to get on to Minato's bag, he shows it to Faye and Pixie to be real for them to see it a few time of a pretty tree planted by hand.

Pixie: A piece of leaf...?

Keiko: It's pretty.

Minato: This is a part from the Permission Tree we have at our school, here's the proof. About Bunkichi and Mitsuko...Bunkichi is a stereotypical caring but senile old man, often seen speaking to himself, but unaware he is doing it. Mitsuko is the quiet but sweet wife, very emotional at times. The persimmon tree was planted in the courtyard in memory of their late son. It then comes to the attention of the old couple that the school plans to demolish the courtyard, persimmon tree and all, in favor of building a new wing of the school. Some of the teacher might want to cut it down, but not the students who are doing their best to keep it standing for their son's sake, no longer with them to leave something remain tall today.

Sad story there, huh? From Bunkichi and Mitsuko's son to plant his own tree from the school he use to go to grew health to get rid of it? So wrong for Minato and the other students are making a petition to keep it standing. But for Minato and the other members from the club couldn't do this alone for Faye and Pixie to feel this bad. No kidding.

Faye: How awful...Mino, we have to do something to make sure it doesn't go away. Maybe with more students-!

Minato: That's what I'm hoping too, Sis. But maybe from getting people's signatures won't be enough.

Faye: But we can't just give up on them!

Trying to say something for Mitsuko sees something of a piece of leaf to say something to Bunkichi next.

Mitsuko: Could it be...?

Bunkichi: Dear?

Mitsuko: Listen, honey-!

Just then...the entire power throughout the entire building to go out to be completely darkness all over. Having trouble seeing for Minato and Faye felt something out for Pixie to alert the two right away, for danger was drawing near from within the book store. Oh, no. Don't tell me...!

Pixie: Another Strega members' here! The two elderly are the next target!

Faye: Two?!

This was new.

Minato: But I thought they go after one person whoever has the Golden Key!

Pixie: I thought so too, somehow...these bad humans are getting very picky! Still...My magic can open in the Dream World to not have anyone else getting hurt!

Perfect timing! It's a good thing Pixie has the power to open from the real world and the Tartarus type of place so no one with no powers won't get dragged into. For Jin Shirato 'to use a machine to summon Shadows like M does it' to have his own its his turn to target the two elderly couple next. Since M seem to have her own machine to fire at, so did the other Strega members too.

Jin: Target sighted of two people. One of them has the Golden Key. Ready...Aim...Fire.

A direct hit to hit both Bunkichi and Mitsuko from behind to hold hands to go down together, weaken by not dead.

Bunkichi: Mitsuko!

Mitsuko: Bunkichi!

Somehow, neither of the two didn't have it to still be too weak to be killed by Jin since his targets didn't have the Golden Key at all.

Jin: Enough, huh...? Dammit...

Hurry, Minato and Faye, and power up!

Pixie: Hurry! Save them, it's time to power up!

Show time!

Faye: Mino, let's help them out before we can help with their son's tree.

Minato: You got it, Sis.

Time to power up and fight back. Seems Strega can do stuff from outside of the real world too and still battle even without being in Tartarus Tower.

Faye and Minato: My Persona! Orpheus, awaken!

Just in time for Jin was about to use his Persona to kill off the two elderly couples, but he was too slow.

Jin: Who are you two?

Here comes the intro of theirs...

Faye: Messing with elderly couples to run a normal book store and trying to ruining their lives is unforgivable! They have good lives to make themselves and other costumers happy, and you're trying to ruin it.

Minato: If you think getting to someone with the Golden Key will make us not stop you in our world or in Tartarus, then you thought wrong.

Faye: We are the members of SEES! To fight for what's right from Strega or bad Nightmare Shadows out there to restore the kingdom of Dreams and Nightmares. I'm...Faye Arisato!

Minato: And I'm...Minato Arisato! We protect to those we care about with good hearts and dreams of their own!

And then they say the last part together.

Faye and Minato: We won't let the Dark Hour continue!

Not bad for Pixie likes it...

Pixie: Nice introduction, you two!

As for Jin, he won't go down so easily.

Jin: I see, you two are from SEES and the little bug too. Trying to stop our goal for our Queen, aren't you? Well, I won't allow it. I wish to fight against all of you later with my Persona. But for now, I was order to study your works for today until the time comes, with this device to allow any of us from Strega beside M to summon our own Shadows different to make a portal in seconds like this one...Come to me, double Angels of Darkness – Valkyrie and Principality!

Two Shadows to fight against for Minato and Faye to go up against? Oh, boy...Jin's machine works for two of them appear to stop them, Pixie, and the two elderly couples. Heads up!

Tayla: Persona # 20 - Valkyrie

In Norse mythology, a valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures who decide who will die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, where the deceased warriors become einherjar. There, when the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens, and sometimes connected to swans.

Tayla: Persona # 21 - Principality

Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people. As beings related to the world of the germinal ideas, they are said to inspire living things to many things such as art or science. In the Kabbalah, they inhabit the sephirah Netzach and rule over love and beauty, with Haniel being their leader.

Hey, I'm just calling them nicknames to make it short from Prin and Val, OK?

**Prim: I am the fighter of swords.**

**Val: And I am the fighter of shields.**

These guys can work as one to work together from offense attacks and defense ones.

Pixie: Careful, Minato and Faye. These Shadows when Strega summons two who work as one are ten times stronger to be stopped. You two have to think of a way to beat them both before they kill you two.

She's serious about the two angel type of Shadows.

Jin: You two know what must be done...destroy the members of SEES for me.

**Prim and Val: Yes, sir! **

Here comes the fight for Prim and Val give it their all against Minato and Faye to strike at them, they were ready to fight while Pixie watches from the air to cheer them on and Jin standing around. For them to be using their attacks to in a two on two battle...Minato attacks first with his powers of light.

Minato: Star Storm Breakdown!

Just then, from Minato to fire his attacks at Prin to use his sword to slash back a even bigger one of his own version. Huh?!

**Prin: Here...take your attack with mine. Prin's Star Storm Breakdown!**

These Shadows can absorb attacks of their own right back, huh? This is bad. For Minato moves away n time, for Faye to attack Val next with her darkness powers.

Faye: (What just happen?!) Ah...Lighting Black Slash Attack!

And get this...Val uses her shield to absorb Faye's attack next to push it right back at her.

**Val: My turn. Val's Lighting Black Slash Attack!**

Another one...Faye almost gets push back to duck further back from the blast destroys one of the pillars to cutting the other ones in half from Prin's. These Shadows will be hard to defeat since they couldn't use their powers against any of these guys.

Minato: Sis, stay on your guard. It looks like these Shadows can outmatch us very sneaky to use our attacks against us.

Faye: Looks like it, Mino. But how can we beat them?

Yeah, how can they? Val and Prin stay close to take out Minato and Faye in a sword on weapon clash type of battle.

**Prin: Ready or not...**

**Val: Here we come.**

These guys were fast from offense and defense attacks and blocking was a bit hard to do while fighting back to moving away from the danger for Pixie never seen two Shadows to be doing something like this before. Damn...With this to be going on for their enjoyment, Jin goes up to the out cold Bunkichi and Mitsuko's bodies to finish them off since neither of them didn't have the Golden Key. No!

Jin: Now then, time to finish these geezers off since they don't have what I'm looking for.

Not on Pixie's watch to try to do something about it and fast.

Pixie: No! Get away from them, you damn monster!

With her fast flight and powder to stun Jin for a little bit to miss his chance.

Jin: The Persona...! Get off of me!

Pulling his hair next as much as Pixie could try to do.

Pixie: I may not be able to have fighting powers, but I can be there for my human friends against freaks like you!

Jin: You little-!

It works to make Jin trip and fall down. Ha! As for Pixie, she had an idea to save Minato and Faye to beat the two Shadows. Well hurry, before they get crushed.

**Prin: It's no use trying to stop us.**

**Val: We are better when we work together.**

Whatever your plan is, Pixie, do it fast!

Pixie: (Got it!) Say, Shadows...I have a question to ask you both. Since you guys are better when fighting together, which one of you is the best?

Ooo...Good one. This has them drop their guard to then talk about it, as well as complaining about it too.

**Prin: It's me of course, I'm the best with my attacks.**

**Val: What?! No, it's me! My shield's ten times stronger to block off any attack fired at me!**

This allows Minato and Faye to play along next.

Faye: (Oh! Good one, Pixie.) Ah, she's right. You two can be both the best. It isn't fair.

Minato: I agree. This is most trouble to be battling this way.

Now this gets to the two Shadows to fight at each other to not be working anymore.

**Prin: It's me because my attacks are stronger than your stupid shield is!**

**Val: Like you're a bigger show off with your sword to swinging to losing someone's eye!**

**Prin: And all you do is act like a ball to bounce back!**

**Val: Oh, that's it! I'm done!**

From them arguing to give Minato and Faye the chance to strike back by using their weapons and their Personas to fight back.

Minato and Faye: Your loss! Orpheus, attack!

From fighting skills to use their weapons to hit both the two Shadows to lose their weapons right next to Jin's side 'to almost getting killed' to move away just in time.

Jin: No! What are you idiots doing?!

Too late, these two were out for good.

**Prin: We were tricked with lies...**

**Val: That we did, which sucks for us...**

Pixie: (It worked!) You two, it's time to finish them off!

In order to help out both Bunkichi and Mitsuko to be getting their energy back slowly more than the SEES members with power, it was time to finish this for Minato and Faye to play their parts.

Minato: Please, ruler of reality...We need your strength. Twilight Wave!

Summoning the Dark Prince to power up Faye thanks to Minato's help, it was time to change these two Shadows into Personas to become card to use for power.

Faye: Flare of Darkness, Principality of Justice and Valkyrie of Strength...Bond by Power with me!

A direct hit for these two have learn a painful lesson in defeat.

**Prim and Val: Looks like we were fools in the end, and we've been captured!**

From being changed and turn into cards, Faye and Minato have done it for Pixie returns back to the real world for another job well done. For Jin sees how tough one of the SEES members were.

Jin: Damn...! I've lost. Not bad, SEES, but this is far from over. For we Strega will strike back to fulfill our goals for our Queen, until next time.

He leaves in a hurry 'to see a lot more works from Strega members to be bad news', but at least everything else was fine for the two elderly couples were okay for Pixie recovers them both to wake up. As Faye sees him leaving again to hopefully getting to know each other sooner or later.

Faye: (The Prince...) Pixie, are they okay?

Pixie: They're fine. No harm done.

Waking up to feel like they were in a dream, good thing neither of them didn't have the Golden Key, right? Finally, both Bunkichi and Mitsuko wake up.

Minato: They're waking up.

Acting normal to finding them lying on the ground to give them a hand back on their feet.

Mitsuko: Huh...? Bunkichi? Honey? What happened?

Bunkichi: I don't know, Mitsuko. I thought we had the same dream or we saw something very strange in our store.

Yep, they'll be just fine. Now it was time to show them the Permission Leaf from the Tree Permission to still be there at their school, there was hope for them yet.

Minato: Sis, the leaf.

Faye: (Right, I better show it to them.) Ah, excuse me. Bunkichi. Mitsuko. I think I have something you two want to see.

Showing it to Bunkichi first and then surprises Mitsuko of finding it to still be fine.

Mitsuko: Could it be...?

Bunkichi: Oh! Is this a leaf from that permission tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves...

Mitsuko: It has, then that means...

Yep, Minato and Faye have a big surprise for them.

Bunkichi: ...Wait, so you two didn't come here today to buy books? Did you, Minato and Faye, come here just to show us this?

Faye: Yes we did. Mino told me about the tree he has seen and taken care of. Either way, we'll do everything we can to keep it the way it is.

Minato: That's correct.

Who wants to get rid of a good looking tree anyways?

Bunkichi: I knew it! I knew right away from the start that you're a kind lady, Minato!

Mitsuko: I knew she was a good person. You have such a sweet sister, Minato.

A lot of praising to be going on for Faye to be smiling from Bunkichi and Mitsuko's kindness.

Faye: Thanks.

Bunkichi: I've been meaning to go see that tree for a while now. Well, me and my wife. But I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs of mine will make it that far.

Mitsuko: Sad but it's true...Still, we're forever grateful for you both to come to visit us and keeping our tree safe for our son.

Because of their age today, they can still be supported with Minato and Faye's help to keep the tree safe.

Minato: We'll do everything we can to help you out. It's no trouble at all.

Faye: Leave it to us, Bunkichi and Mitsuko. (Such good people to have one tree from their late son. Seeing them not give up hope to save them from another member of Strega only makes us stronger. I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt ever again.)

You know what this means, right...? Another Confidant of two people is in for Faye to have.

_"Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating _

_Personas of the Hierophant Arcana."_

Tayla: The Hierophant Arcana – Bunkichi and Mitsuko

The Hierophant is a symbol of education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The definition of a "hierophant" is a person who interprets sacred mysteries or esoteric principles, and the term was originally used to name ancient Greek priests who did so. This Arcana's original name, however, is the Pope, the male counterpart of the Popess (Priestess in the series).

Game play-wise, the Personas of the Hierophant Arcana have no weaknesses, but no particular strengths as well. Hierophant mythological figures tend to mirror Priestess figures, being male priests, gods of wisdom or divine beings.

Characters of the Hierophant Arcana are often older than the protagonist, and are typically quite wise and logical. The most common connection between Hierophant characters, however, is their association (and obsession) with the past.

A lot of friends for Faye to be making with so far.

Pixie: (Another friend, another Confident to have filled in. Faye, you sure are a good person.)

Time sure goes by kind of fast to be getting dark outside now.

Mitsuko: It's getting late, so you two can go home. And please, Minato. Both you and Faye can come visit us if any of you two get bored.

Bunkichi: And don't forget to let us known about the tree update when you see any chances please.

Faye: We will. Thanks again for meeting you both. Bye now.

Saying their good-byes for today for Minato and Faye will keep Bunkichi and Mitsuko's son's tree safe in their school to stay and helping them out sometimes to also visit, it looks like there are other people are being picked off as victims to find the Golden Key. But has it? More to come next time and more of the four members of Strega to beware of. With elderly in their age to sell books to have trouble getting out, they at least have some friends and supporters on their side. They're good people.


End file.
